Amores Pretendidos
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE "Un Amor Pendiente"
1. Un nuevo integrante en la familia

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #1: _Un nuevo integrante en la familia_

* * *

El día comenzaba a llegar a su final, el sol lo relata tiñendo de rojo el cielo mientras se ahogaba en el mar del horizonte, el viento corría en la misma dirección que las olas, los cabellos ondulados y castaños de aquella muchacha chocaban con el rostro del chico permitiéndole poder inhalar aquel perfume tan adictivo de sus cabellos, él estrechaba con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de aquella joven, ella se dejaba querer dejando que le besara una mejilla deslizándose juguetonamente por parte de su cuello, provocando divertidas risas en la muchacha.

— Que días tan hermosos han sido estos— expresó entre risas la muchacha mientras contemplaba los últimos rayos de luz que regalaba el sol.

— Si, han sido hermosos, pero sólo porque hemos estado juntos, solos tú y yo— respondió el muchacho de ojos azules sin dejar de besarla.

— Hisashi, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos— dijo ahora la muchacha volteándose para quedar frente a frente al muchacho.

— Claro que si linda, ya nada nos separará, no habrán nunca más secretos ni malos entendidos entre tú y yo, te amo y jamás dudaré de ti, eso tenlo por seguro— contestó tomando sutilmente el mentón de la muchacha levantando su rostro, ésta sonrió por la respuesta de su novio, Mitsui sacó los cabellos que por el viento ocupaban su rostro, se acercó lentamente a la chica de ojos color miel, y besó sus labios delicadamente, Emi correspondió mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, aquella delicadeza poco a poco comenzó a darle paso a una creciente intensidad, el muchacho atrajo por la cintura con fuerza a la muchacha hacia su cuerpo, ésta se ruborizó por aquella cercanía tan provocadora, sin embargo se dejó llevar y sin darse cuenta, la lengua del joven se entrelazó con la de ella suavemente, pasaron largos minutos en que parecían haberse olvidado del tiempo, los ánimos estaban exacerbados, el lugar era poco favorable, entonces se alejaron para apaciguar el amor. Se miraron fijamente, los ojos azules de Mitsui ardían en pasión, mientras que los de Emi se sometían vulnerados a los de su novio, el muchacho sonrió con complicidad ante la mirada entregada por la chica, entonces la tomó de una mano, y caminaron unos momentos por aquella playa de arena suave. El silencio los rodeo, el único sonido que lo rompía era el de las olas chocando contra las rocas, Emi pensativa miraba la arena, Mitsui buscaba en la brisa un modo de calmar su pasión, con el silencio de aquella muchacha presentía que no se sentía lista para entregarse, y por supuesto él no la presionaría.

— Ya es tarde, volvamos a casa, comienza a hacer frio y no quisiera que tomaras un resfriado— rompió por fin el silencio el muchacho, Emi asintió.

— Si, tienes razón- respondió regalándole una sonrisa a su novio.

Después de unos instantes llegaron a casa, estaba en silencio, la luna ya se hacía presente, la despoblada morada era apenas iluminada por unos rayos de luna que ingresaban fugitivamente por la ventana principal, la pareja ingresó encendiendo la luz, todo estaba tranquilo, tal cual había quedado antes de salir, Mitsui se dejó caer en un sofá, aquella hermosa y prolongada tarde de caminata en Tokio había agotado su cuerpo, Emi se sentó justo a su lado, desde aquel beso en la playa había permanecido bajo un total mutismo, no estaba molesta con el chico, era una molestia consigo misma por permanecer tan irresoluta ante aquella muestra de amor tan bella a la que aspiraba su joven novio.

— Hisashi— empezó a hablar mirando el suelo, el chico la miró desde su posición, Emi al notarlo prosiguió— Tu sabes que yo te amo ¿Verdad?— preguntó pensativa.

— Claro linda, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti— respondió mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá.

— Es que yo, sé que quizás tu quieres que tu y yo…— se detuvo mientras un leve rubor recorría sus mejillas.

— ¿Tú y yo qué?— preguntó sin entender aún el muchacho, pero al ver aquel leve sonrojo en el rostro de su novia entendió— Ya sé a que te refieres— susurró sonriendo coqueto.

— He estado pensando, y creo que…ya es hora— respondió levantando tímidamente la vista, Mitsui se sorprendió por las palabras de la muchacha— Me siento lista- agregó ahora aún más ruborizada.

— ¿Estás segura?— formuló con dificultad el chico de cabello azulado, Emi asintió, entonces Mitsui sonrió cautivado por aquella timidez de aquella muchacha, él en ocasiones anteriores había sentido el deseo, sin embargo advertía el sentimiento de ineptitud que detenía a su novia. Se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, levantó su mentón que caía nuevamente por la timidez, la miró a los ojos sereno— No sabes lo feliz que me haces— susurró muy cerca de ella, permitiendo que su aliento fuera el único que rosara aquellos labios rosa de la chica, entonces la besó lenta y delicadamente, el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho, Mitsui era el dueño de aquel momento, aquel beso delicado sin perder la tenue velocidad se volvió cada vez más vivo, la muchacha comenzó a enredar delicadamente sus dedos en el cabello azulado del joven, por su parte el muchacho comenzó a explorar con una mano lentamente bajo la blusa blanca de aquella muchacha transitando milímetro por milímetro a través de su vientre, Emi se tendió delicada sobre aquel sofá, Mitsui la siguió bajando desde sus labios hasta su cuello, la chica quería sentir igualmente su torso, entonces mientras el chico la besaba incesantemente, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba el joven, muy pronto pudo sentir con sus manos el cuerpo tan perfectamente trabajado de Mitsui, el chico con aquella mano exploratoria quiso llegar más al norte, para encontrarse con su corazón, pero aquella blusa ajustada no le permitía llegar, entonces volviendo a besarla en los labios, buscó con los ojos cerrados los botones de la blusa obstaculizadora, muy pronto encontró uno, y comenzó a abrirlo, pudiendo ver parte aquella línea limitante del busto de la joven, volvió a cerrar los ojos para repetir la hazaña. Sonó el timbre, los muchachos parecieron no oírlo, el chico intentaba zafar un botón de aquel ojal opresor, Emi desde su torso pasaba a acariciar la espalda del chico, el timbre volvió a sonar, entonces Emi lo notó, el muchacho no dejaba de besarla, era un momento único, nuevo y hermoso, el timbre volvió a insistir, ahora añadiendo unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Emi estás ahí?— preguntó una voz familiar, los muchachos sorprendidos cayeron del sofá.

— Creo que es…— pronunció Emi mientras se ponía de pie.

— Demonios— maldijo el chico de ojos azules reincorporándose, entonces la chica abrochó el único botón abierto por el chico, arregló los cabellos algo desaliñados, mientras que Mitsui abrochaba toda su camisa y ponía el sofá en su lugar, el cual se había volteado con ellos al escuchar aquella voz desde la puerta. Emi caminó hasta el umbral, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa!— saludó aquella voz juguetonamente.

— Akira, que sorpresa tu verte aquí, por favor pasa— invitó la muchacha, el chico de cabellos negros ingresó acompañado por dos maletas con equipaje.

— Gracias Emi, no quería hablarte, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que no oíste el timbre— comentó el chico mientras que dejaba junto a un pasillo el equipaje.

— Pero Akira, tú me dijiste que irías a partir de la segunda semanas a la universidad — ¿Por qué viniste hoy si las clases comienzan recién mañana?— preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos color miel.

— Bueno, es que pensé mejor las cosas y creo que no sería buena idea partir más tarde, me desorientaría un poco, y entonces viajé hoy para comenzar mañana junto contigo— explicó el ex jugador de Ryonan.

— Eso es cierto— susurró la muchacha— Bueno ven conmigo, de seguro tienes hambre, prepararé algo para que cenemos— dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la sala, ahí estaba de pié junto a el sofá Mitsui.

— ¡Hola cuñado! Que gusto saludarte, hace mucho que no te veía— saludó divertido Sendoh.

— Hola Sendoh— saludó intentando ocultar aquella mirada asesina que se le escapaba por los poros.

— ¿No te da gusto verme?— preguntó divertido el hermano de Emi.

— No sabes cuánto— respondió irónico Mitsui, Sendoh rió.

— Bueno muchachos, prepararé la cena, espérenme aquí— dijo la muchacha mientras desaparecía por el umbral que desembocaba en la cocina, Sendoh se sentó en un sofá individual, Mitsui de mala gana lo imitó en otro igual.

* * *

La noche ya era imperante, el polvo estelar junto a la luna eran la luz natural del cielo, luces artificiales de vehículos y tiendas complementaban la iluminación de aquella noche, aquel muchacho caminaba en solitario por aquellas transitadas calles de Tokio, desde que tomó aquel tren que lo llevó hasta allí comenzaba un nuevo desafío, una nueva vida, y sin aquel antiguo amor, que con el paso de los meses se hacía cada vez más difuso y nostálgico, aún podía recordar aquel momento en que le gritó a aquella chica en el rostro lo mucho que la amaba y lo doloroso de su eterna indiferencia.

_Era una tarde de fines de otoño, Miyagi llamaba la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, nunca había estado de tan mal humor, y había reprendido a los chicos en términos tan duros._

— _¡Oye Ryota! ¡Piensas que porque eres el capitán del equipo puedes tratar de ese modo al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!— exclamó exasperado el número 10._

— _¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que te felicite? A caso no te das cuenta que estás haciendo tonterías, aunque se trate de un simple partido de práctica hay que jugar enserio— respondió entre gritos en chico del pendiente— ¡Y eso va para todos ustedes! Éste será el último campeonato al que podremos ir este año. ¡Y no quiero que nos pese la falta de Akagi, Rukawa y Mitsui!— prorrumpió exaltado el muchacho, Ayako lo veía sorprendida, a pesar de que el chico se había tomado muy enserio su rol de líder en el equipo, jamás había actuado así, sin motivos aparentes, si bien corregía a sus compañeros cuando éstos cometían algún error, lo hacía de buen modo, pero ahora era diferente— No habrá más entrenamiento por hoy, nos vemos mañana— añadió ahora dirigiéndose a los camarines, los muchachos lo imitaron, Hanamichi lo hizo refunfuñando._

_Pronto los chicos vaciaron el lugar, Hanamichi acompañado de Haruko, el resto en grupo conversando hasta la salida de la preparatoria donde cada uno tomó su rumbo, Ryota luego de cambiarse salió del gimnasio, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando oyó una voz._

— _Ryota— habló la chica de cabello rizado._

— _Ayako ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?— preguntó sorprendido el moreno._

— _Te estaba esperando— respondió cruzada de brazos._

— _¿Para qué?— preguntó riendo sutilmente. _

— _Quiero saber qué demonios te pasa, hace varios días estás actuando así con los chicos ¿No crees que te estás tomando muy enserio el puesto de capitán?— enfrentó la manager._

— _Pero qué estás diciendo, sólo hago lo que es correcto, si no soy duro con ellos se confiarán— respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido._

— _No digas tonterías, llevas casi un año en tu papel de capitán, y jamás habías actuado así— comentó Ayako— ¿No habrá algún problema que te esté afectando?— preguntó ahora buscando la mirada del chico, éste abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta._

— _No… no estés diciendo cosas que no son— formuló con dificultad el chico del pendiente._

— _Tu reacción me dice todo lo contrario— dijo entre risas la chica de cabello rizado— Te conozco Ryota, me estás mintiendo— agregó ahora muy seria._

— _Piensa lo que quieras— espetó evasivo el muchacho dando unos pasos para alejarse._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó siguiéndolo aquella chica— Tu no te irás de aquí sin antes decirme que rayos te ocurre— pronunció firme interponiéndose en su camino._

— _Déjame en paz Ayako— pidió el capitán de Shohoku evitando mirar a la muchacha._

— _Si no piensas hablar te seguiré todo el camino, y no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que es lo que te está pasando— amenazó Ayako._

— _Haz lo que quieras, no me harás hablar— respondió mientras avanzaba en su camino._

— _¿Quieres probar?— desafió la muchacha, Ryota no contestó y siguió caminando, entonces la muchacha se dispuso a seguirlo. Para extrañeza de la joven, el chico del pendiente no pronunció ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto, a cada minuto que pasaba, el silencio del moreno se hacía más desesperante para la manager, Ryota no era así, no era el chico de siempre, el que le sonreía en cuando ella le daba ánimos, tampoco el despistado que le veía atontado con la mirada fija en ella, ahora la mirada la llevaba perdida, sin intensiones de mirarla y sus labios como pesados, sin fuerza para hacer una mueca risueña. Ayako notó que la casa del muchacho estaba próxima, y aún no había logrado nada._

— _¡Ya fue suficiente!— exclamó la chica ya irritada por el silencio de su silente acompañante, Ryota se detuvo._

— _Suficiente ¿De qué?— preguntó dándole la espalda._

— _¡Rayos Ryota! Hasta cuando pensabas hablar, quiero saber que te está pasando, llevas muchos días de mal humor, hay algo que te está molestando y no quieres hablar, somos compañeros de salón, participamos del mismo club y somos amigos. ¡Quiero ayudarte pero si no hablas no puedo hacerlo! — exclamó exasperada la manager._

— _Amigos- pronuncio riendo sutilmente— Ese es el problema, que siempre me verás sólo como un amigo— murmuró empuñando su mano, Ayako lo miraba desconcertada._

— _¿De qué hablas?— preguntó con la misma expresión de su mirada._

— _Nunca lo has entendido, te lo he dicho de mil maneras y nunca lo entiendes— pronunció con un nudo en la garganta._

— _Pero deja ya de hablar en claves, si no lo haces no entenderé— exigió la muchacha posando sus manos en la cintura, la inocencia de la chica irritaba a Miyagi, lo irritó de tal manera que ya no pudo contener aquellas palabras que gritaban sus labios._

— _¡Te amo! ¡¿Es que nunca lo vas a entender?! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el gimnasio junto al equipo! Desde entonces me propuse entrar al equipo sólo por ti, para intentar llamar tu atención, no lo conseguía entonces decidí intentar olvidarte, buscando a otras chicas, pero fallé, todas estaban enteradas de mis sentimientos por ti por lo que me rechazaban. Entonces volvía sin siquiera sacarte de mi cabeza un instante, pero tú siempre fuiste indiferente, jamás me tomaste en cuenta, siempre me has visto como un amigo y nada más— terminó de hablar mientras una lágrima impotente salía desde su ojo izquierdo._

— _Ryota yo…— intentó hablar perpleja la muchacha._

— _No digas nada, no quiero palabras de compasión— interrumpió el moreno, entonces continuó su camino, para entrar en su casa._

— _¡Ryota!— Exclamó en vano la manager, ya que el chico no volvió._

Ryota dio un gran suspiro mientras continuaba su camino mientras arrastraba aquella maleta por medio de unas diminutas ruedas, iba con la vista hacia el suelo, a sólo dos cuadras del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento en que viviría durante su estadía en Tokio, de pronto la imagen de la vereda gris, es interrumpida en primera instancia por unos zapatos negros, que al ir levantando la vista, se sumaban a una falda blanca que caía a la altura de las rodillas, y más arriba una blusa verde limón, pertenecientes a una linda joven de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos que durante el día engañaban tomando un tono verde oscuro. Aquella sonriente joven, esperaba que el chico la viera, al notar que lo hacía se decidió a hablar.

— Buenas noches— saludó primero haciendo una reverencia.

— B… buenas noches— correspondió desconcertado.

— Disculpe que interrumpa su camino, pero estoy perdida, estoy en búsqueda del los departamentos "Nagoya", y no los encuentro, quería saber si sería tan amable de decirme donde se encuentran, por favor— pidió suplicante la muchacha.

— ¿Nagoya?— preguntó el chico, la muchacha asintió— Que coincidencia, yo voy hasta allá, desde hoy viviré ahí— respondió Ryota.

— ¿Entonces sabe cómo llegar?— preguntó esperanzada la muchacha.

— Bueno, según las instrucciones que me dieron, está justamente a dos cuadras de aquí, si gusta podemos ir juntos— sugirió el chico del pendiente.

— Si, muchas gracias- agradeció feliz mientras hacía una reverencia, ahora el chico vio que la muchacha llevaba consigo una gran maleta y otras más pequeña sobre ésta.

— Veo que también es nueva en Tokio— comentó Ryota.

— Si, vengo por estudios a la Universidad de Tokio, es mi primer año— respondió la muchacha.

— Eso si es coincidencia, yo también iré a esa universidad y estaré en primer año— expresó riendo Miyagi.

— Vaya, entonces probablemente seamos compañeros— especuló la muchacha.

— Es probable, mañana lo sabremos— respondió sonriendo amable el muchacho.

— Es cierto, mi nombre es Anyuu Emori, encantada de conocerlo— se presentó mientras sonreía haciendo una reverencia.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Ryota Miyagi— correspondió sonriendo amable, entonces llegaron hasta aquel edificio, al entrar, gracias a la iluminación del lugar, Miyagi pudo apreciar la belleza del rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos pardo eran dulces que iban perfectos con su cabello lacio y castaño oscuro que caía a la altura de sus codos. Pidieron sus respectivas llaves, descubriendo que además vivirían uno al lado del otro.

— Que sorpresa, también seremos vecinos, creo que estamos destinados a conocernos- bromeo tiernamente la muchacha, Ryota tomó su cabeza avergonzado— Bueno, debo entrar para acomodar mis cosas, hasta mañana— se despidió la muchacha.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió el muchacho haciendo una apresurada reverencia, entonces ambos entraron a sus respectivos departamentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Emi, los muchachos terminaban de cenar mientras que Sendoh relataba a Emi como estaban sus padres, y añadiendo los mensajes que le enviaban los Mitsui a su hijo, que eran visitas frecuentes en casa de los Sendoh, como también lo eran los Sendoh en casa de los Mitsui. El chico de cabello azulado poco a poco había ya dejado en el olvido aquella interrupción tan poco oportuna del chico de cabellos alzados al cielo.

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, mañana es el primer día de clases, y no quiero entretenerlos aquí— dijo Mitsui mientras se ponía de pie.

— Esta bien, te acompañaré hasta la puerta— anunció Emi, Mitsui asintió.

— Buenas noches cuñado, nos vemos mañana— se despidió Sendoh extendiendo una mano, Mitsui la golpeteó.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió tras lo cual salió en compañía de Emi.

Una vez afuera se despidieron.

— ¿Mañana nos iremos juntos a la universidad?— preguntó Mitsui mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

— Claro que si, pero también con Akira— susurró tocando con su frente la barbilla del muchacho.

— Sendoh… no pudo llegar en otro momento— musitó ahora recordando lo vivido hace ya unas horas, Emi rió.

— No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir— sentenció dulcemente la muchacha mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del chico de ojos azules, éste correspondió enseguida, luego de unos instantes se separaron— Ahora vete a dormir, mañana debes levantarte de madrugada, no quiero que te quedes dormido— pronunció sonriendo.

— No te preocupes, no pasará— respondió seguro el muchacho de ojos azules.

— Recuerda guardar tus libros en tu bolso, y tus lápices, sin ellos no podrás hacer nada, y no te preocupes por la comida, yo prepararé algo para ti, toma un buen desayuno antes de salir, será un día largo, y no olvides…— iba terminar con sus instrucciones la muchacha, pero Mitsui posó su dedo índice en los labios de la muchacha.

— Ya lo sé, no lo olvidaré— susurró— Y tu no olvides que te amo— añadió ahora sonriendo sereno, tras lo cual la besó en los labios.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	2. Una nueva primavera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #2: _Una nueva primavera_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomar, declarando que comenzaba un nuevo día, una nueva semana, una nueva primavera. Las cortinas de la habitación de Mitsui, pugnaban con los rayos solares para no interrumpir los sueños matinales del muchacho, su posición en la cama era un misterio, las sábanas le ocultaban celosamente de pies a cabeza, como si se tratara de un refugio que lo protegiera de una gran amenaza, de pronto se siente que tocan la puerta.

— ¡Hisashi! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba la muchacha de ojos color miel, Mitsui no pareció escuchar- ¡Hisashi! ¿Estás listo?— interrogó ahora la muchacha golpeando nuevamente la puerta, el chico se movió sutilmente en su cama, ya que sintió a alguien hablar— ¡Hisashi! ¡Ya es hora de irnos, son las 7:40, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde!— prorrumpió ahora la hermana de Sendoh, Mitsui al escuchar esto, saltó de golpe sobre la cama, miró un reloj pegado a la muralla, entonces entendió.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Me quedé dormido!— exclamó el muchacho tomándose la cabeza, Emi desde fuera escuchó al muchacho.

— ¡¿Te quedaste dormido?!— preguntó sorprendida la muchacha desde su ubicación— Cielos— susurró— Date prisa, ya se nos hace tarde— pronunció ahora, mientras tanto Mitsui se vestía a toda prisa, tomó un jeans, mientras brincaba en un pie para ponerse unos calcetines, luego a toda prisa vistió una camiseta azul desmangada, sobre la cual puso una camisa blanca abierta, tomó su bolso, y abrió la puerta principal para saludar su novia.

— Buenos días Emi, por favor discúlpame, olvidé poner la alarma y me quedé dormido— se excusó el muchacho.

— Está bien, eso ya no importa, ahora démonos prisa— reiteró la chica de ojos color miel.

— ¿Y Sendoh?— preguntó el joven de cabello azulado mirando en todas direcciones, ya que había asumido que encontraría a su novia en compañía de su hermano.

— Él ya se fue, quiere llegar antes de la hora— respondió la muchacha. Entonces corrieron rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

El chico del pendiente salía tranquilamente de su departamento, ya que estaba a muy poca distancia de la universidad, tan pronto como cruzó el umbral, advirtió la presencia de su nueva vecina, quien esperaba afirmada en la muralla.

— Miyagi, hasta que al fin sale, lo estaba esperando— expresó la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente.

— S… Señorita Emori. Buenos días ¿Me esperaba?— pronunció vacilante el chico del pendiente.

— Si, es que yo, no sé cómo llegar a la universidad, así que quería saber si puedo irme con usted— preguntó suplicante la chica de ojos pardo.

— Claro, no hay problema— respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció jubilosa mientras hacía una reverencia, entonces caminaron juntos rumbo a la casa de estudios.

* * *

— Por qué será capitán, por qué será capitán, por qué será capitán…— coreaban divertidos, Okuss, Noma, Takamiya y Yohei.

— ¡Porque soy un genio!— concluía orgulloso el pelirrojo.

— Felicitaciones Hanamichi, desde hoy serás el nuevo capitán de Shohoku — congratuló Yohei.

— Eso es porque Ryota ya se fue de Shohoku— opinó divertido Okuss.

— Si, porque si hubiera repetido el año seguiría siendo el capitán y nunca hubieras podido serlo— especuló Noma, Sakuragi comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

— Pero si no se hubiera ido Rukawa a Norteamérica, quizás hubiera sido él el nuevo capitán— comentó Takamiya.

— ¡Ya cállense! Ustedes sólo se burlan de mí, no saben reconocer las habilidades de este hombre tan talentoso— reclamó irritado el pelirrojo, los muchachos lo miraban temerosos, ya que sabían que les esperaba.

— Buenos días Hanamichi— saludó desde atrás una voz familiar para el muchacho.

— Ha… Haruko, buenos días— saludó ruborizado el nuevo capitán.

— Vi que venías junto a los muchachos y quise venir a tu encuentro, para que entremos juntos— explicó la chica de ojos azules.

— Si si, claro, vamos— contestó tomándose la cabeza, levemente sonrojado.

— Bueno muchachos, después nos vemos, adiós— se despidió de los chicos la hermana menor de Akagi.

— Adiós Haruko— contestaron sonriendo divertidos al unisón los amigos de Sakuragi, éste les dirigió una mirada amenazante.

— "_Más tarde me las pagaran sabandijas"_— pensó el pelirrojo, sus amigos dedujeron lo que estaba pensando, entonces tragaron saliva.

— Por ahora estamos a salvo— pronunció Takamiya, los demás asintieron.

— Hoy comienzas a ser el capitán del equipo ¿No estás emocionado?— preguntó la castaña.

— No, eso es sólo para principiantes, los talentosos como yo no sentimos esas cosas tan simples— respondió Sakuragi fingiendo modestia.

— ¿Eso crees?— preguntó Haruko.

— Claro que si, hoy comienza mi era, nadie quedará indiferente a este genio, tenemos que derrotar a Kainan del mono salvaje, a Ryonan de Hikoishi, a Shoyo del nuevo miope y todos los demás equipos de desconocidos— expresó soltando una carcajada escandalosa— Será pan comido— añadió presuntuoso, Haruko sonreía.

— Me alegra que estés tan entusiasta— comentó la chica de ojos azules— Bueno, siempre lo eres— añadió— Se ve que si eres un genio— añadió sonriendo tiernamente, Sakuragi la miró sonrojado.

— Haruko— susurró avergonzado mientras se detenía.

— Eres mi genio— dijo ahora estrechando entre sus brazos una de las extremidades del pelirrojo, éste sonrió, entonces continuaron su camino.

* * *

— ¡Rayos! Nos queda mucho trayecto no llegaremos a tiempo— expresó Mitsui mientras corría junto a la muchacha de la mano.

— Eso es porque te quedaste dormido Hisashi, creo que tendré que ir a despertarte cada mañana— bromeó la muchacha.

— O si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo— respondió coqueto, Emi se sonrojó— Era sólo una broma, no te pongas así— añadió divertido al notar la cohibición de la chica, un semáforo dio en rojo, los muchachos se detuvieron, a la espera de que les correspondiera cruzar la avenida, Mitsui movía impaciente su pie derecho, Emi miraba una y otra vez el reloj, entonces el semáforo dio verde.

— Por fin— susurró la muchacha, entonces se apresuraron en cruzar, de pronto Emi ve hacia un lado y queda paralizada.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó Mitsui mientras la empujaba de un brazo, pero no alcanzó, el automóvil frenó rápidamente, la chica a solo centímetros miraba paralizada el objeto, el conductor bajó del vehículo.

— Señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó el hombre de unos 24 años.

— Si… estoy bien— formuló con dificultad la chica.

— ¿Emi estás bien?— preguntó Mitsui mientras buscaba la mirada de la muchacha, aún muy asustada.

— Si Hisashi, estoy bien— respondió ahora a su novio, un poco más tranquila.

— Muchacho, cuida bien a tu hermana, debes protegerla, no cuidarte sólo a ti— le habló el hombre ahora a Mitsui, éste se enfadó.

— ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! Yo no me estaba escapando de cuidarla, tú tienes la culpa por no fijarte que el semáforo estaba en verde— respondió molesto.

— Como sea, cuida a esta dama, sería una lástima que algo le ocurriera— opinó ahora el conductor, Emi bajó la mirada tímida.

— Ya cállate— ordenó Mitsui, el sonido de las bocinas de los autos que esperaban poder avanzar no tardaron en llamar la atención de quienes discutían en medio de la calle.

— Bueno debo irme, se me hace tarde, y a los demás conductores también— dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al auto, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la muchacha— Hasta pronto — se despidió guiñándole un ojo, Mitsui se irritó por aquello, intentó acercársele.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!— preguntó mientras se acercaba a pasos extendidos hacia el hombre.

— Ya Hisashi, déjalo así, no vale la pena, vamos o llegaremos tarde— impidió la chica de ojos color miel, Mitsui se detuvo a pensar unos instantes.

— Esta bien— musitó— "_Al fin y al cabo no lo volveremos a ver, sólo es un imbécil"— _pensó ahora el chico de cabello azulado- Vamos- le dijo ahora a Emi sonriendo más tranquilo, entonces se dirigieron a la universidad.

* * *

— Que decepción, creí que seríamos compañeros— espetó la chica de ojos color pardo.

— Pero tendremos nuestros salones juntos— respondió Ryota.

— Es cierto, seremos vecinos de departamentos y de salones— comentó risueña la muchacha, mientras tanto, Sendoh buscaba su salón frente a ellos.

— ¿Sendoh?— preguntó el chico del pendiente al muchacho que pasaba justo por su lado.

— Ah, hola Miyagi, veo que también preferiste comenzar desde el primer día— saludó el ex jugador de Ryonan dirigiéndose al moreno.

— Claro que si, jamás pensé en comenzar más tarde— respondió— ¿Y ya sabes cuál será tu salón?— preguntó el chico del pendiente.

— Bueno será el salón A, por lo menos para ésta clase ¿Y tú?— respondió Sendoh.

— Yo estaré en el B— respondió— Señorita Emori, él será su compañero, es Sendoh, un jugador del equipo de Ryonan de Kanagawa. Sendoh, ella es la señorita Emori, mi vecina de departamento— presentó Miyagi a los muchachos.

— Mucho gusto señorita Emori— saludó amable Sendoh.

— El gusto es mío— correspondió sonriendo Anyuu haciendo una reverencia.

— Miyagi, ¿Has visto a Emi y mi cuñadito? Tardaron en salir, así que me adelanté, pero no los he visto— comentó Sendoh.

— No, no los he visto, seguramente deben venir en camino— respondió Ryota.

— Debes tener razón— murmuró Sendoh, entonces miró su reloj— Bueno, aún quedan algunos minutos, iré a buscarlos, olvidé traer mi almuerzo, Emi debe traerlo por mi— relató sonriendo brevemente el ex jugador de Ryonan— Nos vemos— se despidió.

— Hasta pronto— correspondieron al unisón Anyuu y Ryota.

* * *

— Así que ésta es la universidad de Tokio— pronunció una muchacha quitándose sus gafas de sol, para apreciar con más detalle las instalaciones.

— Si, espero que te dediques a tus estudios, es a lo que viniste— respondió el muchacho que le acompañaba.

— ¡Hermano! Siempre has sido tan grave, sé que debo estudiar, pero también será un buen lugar para divertirme, además deben haber muchos chicos muy guapos, espero que me presentes a tus compañeros del club de básquetbol— expresó ahora la chica.

— Eso ni lo sueñes, jamás haré eso, si quieres un novio búscalo por tu cuenta, y que no se te ocurra molestar a los muchachos del equipo— contestó el chico.

— Claro, el gran Hanagata no quiere que su hermana se involucre con un chico del equipo de básquetbol de la universidad porque le quitaría prestigio, sólo eres un tonto— espetó la chica.

— Ya deja de decir tonterías y vete a tu salón— ordenó el ex jugador de Shoyo.

— ¿No me acompañarás a ver cuál será mi salón?— preguntó con mirada suplicante.

— Claro que no, ya estás lo suficientemente grande para esas cosas, además debo ir a mi salón, nos vemos— respondió seriamente Hanagata.

— ¡Toru!— exclamó la muchacha, el chico no volteó y siguió su camino— Ya verás— murmuró empuñando sus manos— Y ahora veamos…— monologó mirando en todas direcciones para ver algún indicio que le señalara cual sería su salón. Muy pronto encontró unas nóminas que indicaban los salones de los nuevos estudiantes "_Aomi Hanagata: Salón B"— _Así que el salón B, es hora de buscarlo— se dijo así misma, tras lo cual buscó el salón, muy pronto lo encontró, estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien se estrella contra ella, haciéndola caer.

— Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención— se excusó Sendoh mientras le tendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

— Esta bien, no importa— respondió la chica mientras se tomaba la cabeza algo adolorida, tras lo cual le dio la mano, se puso de pie, tras lo cual Sendoh pudo ver su rostro, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules contrastaban con el cabello negro que caía hasta la altura de las caderas, Sendoh quedó fascinado con la chica, levantó una ceja sonriendo coqueto, Aomi reconoció su rostro— ¿Pero si no es Akira Sendoh de Ryonan?— preguntó dibujando una leve sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Sendoh se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?— preguntó el chico.

— Claro que no, te vi jugar algunos partidos, es por eso que te conozco, eres muy popular, no sé porque te sorprendes— contestó la muchacha.

— Vaya, no me había dado cuenta— respondió sonriendo divertido— Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó interesado el chico de cabellos de alzados al cielo.

— Soy Aomi Hanagata, encantada de conocerte— respondió interesante mientras le tendía con sutileza una mano.

— ¿Hanagata?— preguntó sorprendido mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha- ¿No me digas que eres familiar de Toru Hanagata de Shoyo?— preguntó curioso el ex jugador de Ryonan.

— Si, él es mi hermano, creo que serán compañeros de equipo— respondió sonriendo coqueta ahora la chica de ojos azules.

— Si, tienes razón, y dime ¿En qué salón irá esta chica tan bella?— preguntó sin dejar de sonreír Sendoh.

— Bueno, estaré en el salón B, al menos ésta clase— respondió interesante la hermana menor de Hanagata— ¿Y tú?— preguntó ahora la muchacha.

— Que suerte tiene Miyagi— murmuró casi incomprensiblemente para la muchacha— Pues en el salón A, pero quizás coincidamos en algunas materias— contestó ahora Sendoh.

— Tal vez, sería divertido, no todos los días se tiene de compañero al popular Akira Sendoh— comentó coqueta la muchacha, Sendoh sonrió hacia un costado levantando una ceja, en eso observan a dos maestros entrando cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

— Bueno, debo irme— susurró la muchacha— Hasta pronto— añadió divertida, entonces entró a su salón.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó Sendoh intentando alcanzarla en vano, luego sonrió divertido— "_Esto será interesante"— _pensó con una mueca coqueta.

* * *

— Que suerte, creo que hemos llegado a tiempo— comentó agitada mientras se sostenía del muchacho.

— Tienes razón, el maestro de tu salón no ha llegado— respondió el chico de ojos azules echando un vistazo al aula.

— Si, ahora date prisa, no vayas a llegar tarde por venir a dejarme hasta mi salón— indicó preocupada Emi reincorporándose ya algo más calmada.

— Eso no me importa, si para estar contigo un segundo más tengo que ir cruzar las puertas del infierno, hasta allá voy preciosa— expresó el chico de cabello azulado tomándola sutilmente del rostro, tras lo cual sonrió, la muchacha lo imitó.

— Eso quiere decir que crees que iré al infierno— preguntó casi afirmándolo la muchacha de manera divertida.

— Claro que no- pronunció viéndola con ternura— Eres un ángel, mi ángel y jamás irías a parar a un lugar así, es sólo un supuesto— susurró muy cerca de la muchacha, haciendo que su aliento cálido rozara las mejillas de la muchacha, ésta sonriendo se acercó lentamente al chico, el cual la atrajo por la cintura para tenerla más cerca, Emi sonrió, Mitsui también lo hizo, el muchacho inclinó el rostro, Emi lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo un poco más a la vez que se ponía de puntillas, sus rostros se acercaron, lentamente Emi podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir a su novio cerca, aquella emoción en cada contacto con el muchacho no se desmoronaba con el tiempo, al contrario, parecía aumentar cada día, cada gesto, palabra y pequeños detalles alimentaban su amor por el muchacho, además él se había convertido en su único apoyo desde que se radicó en Tokio para estudiar Psicología, claramente sus padres y hermano siempre la apoyaron, pero a la distancia no podían hacer mucho, por lo que ante cualquier problema, los brazos de Hisashi se convirtieron en su único refugio y fuente de consuelo. Sus labios ya casi se tocaban, Mitsui quitó esos risos castaños que parecían brincotear jovialmente en su rostro, acarició su mejilla, entonces besó sus labios, olvidándose del lugar, ambos entregados completamente a aquel momento, entonces de pronto se sintió que alguien aclaró su garganta.

— Señorita Sendoh, si gusta puede entrar conmigo al salón, las clases van a comenzar— comentó una mujer de edad mientras sostenía en sus manos algunos libros, los chicos se alejaron rápidamente totalmente sonrojados.

— S… si maestra— respondió haciendo una reverencia apresurada, luego se dirigió a Mitsui- Adiós, después nos vemos— se despidió la muchacha, el chico agitando una mano también se despidió, aún algo sonrojado, tras lo cual partió rumbo a su salón.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	3. Situaciones Inquietantes

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #3: _Situaciones inquietantes_

* * *

Aquella, la primera jornada de clases avanzaba a paso de anciano para Mitsui, quien con pereza intentaba escuchar al profesor, a pesar de haber elegido una carrera del área deportiva, de todas maneras debía tomar materias que le resultaban algo molestas. Su mano derecha sujetaba su rostro, el cual parecía caer por la somnolencia que le invadía, a ratos miraba el reloj que pegado a la muralla de en frente, indicaba que faltaba más de treinta minutos para que la clase concluyera.

— Esto no termina nunca— murmuró tras lo cual suspiró resignado, a pesar de ello, fue oído por sus compañeros de clase y por el profesor.

— Joven Mitsui- dijo el maestro mientras se paraba frente al pupitre del chico de ojos azules— ¿Tiene algún problema con mi clase?— preguntó mientras acomodaba sus cuadrados lentes.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dice eso? — respondió con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Acaba de decir que quería que mi clase acabara pronto- recriminó calmo el hombre.

— ¡Qué está diciendo! Yo no he dicho eso, me mal interpretó— argumentó el chico de cabello azulado fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad deseaba gritarle en la cara al hombre que odiaba su maldita clase por ser tan aburrida, pero le prometió a Emi que no se metería en líos con los maestros, por lo cual, prefería guardar silencio, en la medida de lo posible.

— Si sigue con esa actitud joven Mitsui, reprobará la materia, y eso quiere decir que no podrá seguir jugando básquetbol ¿Quiere eso?— quiso recordarle al muchacho, en un tono sutilmente amenazante, pero que no pasó inadvertido por el joven.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás amenazando?!— prorrumpió perplejo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Fuera…— pronunció el hombre mientras indicaba la salida.

— Pero…— intentó refutar la decisión del anciano.

— Pero me faltó el respeto y levantó calumnias en mi contra joven Mitsui, esas son faltas muy graves, debería enviarlo con el director de facultad, pero sólo por ésta vez lo dejaré que salga de mi clase— interrumpió con el mismo tono apacible.

— Maldición— murmuró empuñando sus manos.

— Que está esperando joven Mitsui— preguntó el anciano intentando apresurar la salida del joven, éste sin decir nada, salió del salón.

El joven caminó exasperado por los pasillos, si bien odiaba aquella clase, no pretendía tener problemas con ningún maestro, y sin embargo, fue lo primero que consiguió en su primer día de clases. Miró su reloj, aún faltaba mucho para la siguiente clase, por lo que decidió ir al gimnasio, vestir su ropa deportiva y practicar los tiros de tres puntos, que a pesar de que ahora casi tocan la perfección, no estaba de más ensayarlos, Mitsui sabía que no debía confiarse.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y el chico de la cicatriz no había fallado ninguna canasta, a excepción de las dos primeras, que debido a la tensión de la discusión con el maestro, no aflojaba la muñeca derecha con la sutileza necesaria, pero luego todo fue perfecto. Los entrenamientos solían sacarlo de sus problemas, y ahora no fue la excepción, muy pronto miró la hora en el reloj que había en el gimnasio, eran las 15:25 horas, faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para la siguiente clase, el chico se apresuró en ir a los camarines, para darse una rápida pero eficaz ducha, si sus ánimos mejoraron con su práctica en el gimnasio, aquella ducha de agua fría, acabó con cualquier vestigio de exasperación, abrió la puerta de la ducha envuelto en una toalla blanca, que caía desde su cintura hasta más allá de sus rodillas, tomó otra un poco más pequeña para secar sus cabellos, estaba totalmente absorto en ésta tarea, razón por la que no sintió que alguien abría la puerta del camarín, sin notarlo, alguien lo observaba desde la puerta, como esperando ser descubierta, el chico de ojos azules tras concluir el secado de sus cabellos, por inercia giró hacia la puerta, y se encontró con la joven.

— ¡Oye, qué haces aquí, acaso no sabes leer!— reclamó sobresaltado, el chico de cabello azulado señalando un cartel pegado a la puerta que decía "_Vestuario Varones"._

— Ah… pues lo siento, no pensé que hubiera alguien a esta hora— respondió casual la chica, mientras aventuraba con sus ojos por el torso de Mitsui, éste no tardó en notarlo, por lo que con aquella toalla que secaba su cabello, pretendió ocultarse de la mirada invasiva de la joven.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?— preguntó molesto y intentando ocultar el sonrojo por el actuar de la joven, ésta sonrió ante la acción del joven.

— Ah… es cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado— dijo mientras se acercaba al joven, éste retrocedía con un dejo de hostilidad en la mirada— Mi nombre es Aomi, conocerte es… un gusto— expresó tras lo cual le miró directamente a los ojos— Y dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó ahora, muy interesada.

— Eso no te importa… Y vete, que tengo que vestirme para ir a la siguiente clase— respondió con fastidio.

— Uy… pero que chico tan malo eres. Esta bien, me iré, tendremos muchas oportunidades para conversar y ya me dirás tu nombre chico malo— expresó con notoria coquetería— Nos vemos— se despidió divertida mientras agitaba la mano, Mitsui cerró de un portazo el camarín.

— Otras oportunidades, está loca— monologó, tras lo cual vistió su ropa normal para regresar a su salón.

* * *

Del salón 7 de tercer grado, entraban y salían jóvenes, todos en búsqueda del chico de cabellos rojos, el cual recibía incontables papeles que lo llenaban de ánimo.

— Treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis… ¡Treinta y siete!— contaban al unisón Okuss, Takamiya, Yohei y Noma.

— Vaya Hanamichi, has recibido muchas solicitudes para ingresar al equipo de básquetbol.

— Era de esperarse, todos quieren ser liderados por este hombre tan talentoso— presumió el pelirrojo tras lo cual dejó escapar una gran risotada, llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes.

— No mientas Hanamichi, sabes que todos ellos se inscribieron porque los convenciste de que lo hicieran usando esa extraña amenaza de los ojos asesinos— expresó Takamiya.

— Eso es cierto, como ya no está Gori, Mitsui, Ryota y Rukawa, ya no hay quien haga fuerte al equipo— añadió Okuss, Hanamichi sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

— Es cierto, el equipo perdió popularidad— comentó Noma.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Ya cállense! ¡Lo único que saben hacer es molestarme! ¡es matar con la mirada, no los ojos asesinos, sabandijas!— reclamaba Sakuragi, mientras le propinaba su típico golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de los muchachos, quienes quedaron tirados en el suelo, mientras una lluvia de solicitudes los cubría, después de unos segundos de asimilar el dolor del golpe, los chicos se reincorporaron mientras se quitaban de encima los papeles, Yohei, quien tenía una solicitud sobre el rostro se la quitó rápidamente.

— Será mejor que guardes las solicitudes Hanamichi— recomendó Yohei mientras miraba la solicitud, algo en ella llamó la atención del muchacho— "¿_Eita Rukawa?"— _ se preguntó— Oye Hanamichi, éste sujeto, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Rukawa?— preguntó mientras le extendía la solicitud.

— ¿Eita Rukawa?... ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Es que nunca me libraré de los Rukawas?! Debe ser otro cara de zorro ¡Claro que no entrará en el equipo!— protestó el pelirrojo mientras su ejército le observaba como un animal en función de circo.

* * *

La jornada académica concluía, el chico del pendiente regresaba a su nueva morada, utilizando el ascensor, no tardó en llegar a su piso, caminó por el pasillo mientras buscaba la llave que le permitiría entrar a su departamento, estaba sumido en aquello, cuando prontamente comenzó a escuchar como una triste melodía provenía del apartamento vecino, Ryota se detuvo curioso ante la música, la puerta correspondía al departamento de Anyuu, la puerta estaba entreabierta, no pudo evitar querer saber que ocurría al interior de la vivienda, intentó echar un leve vistazo a través de lo que la puerta invitaba a observar. Lo primero que vio, fue unos sillones de tono verde limón, que atenuaban su intensidad gracias al tono beige de las murallas, y que le otorgaban cierta sobriedad con el marrón tostado del piso. El chico moreno quiso observar un poco más allá, y pudo verla, ahí estaba ella, junto al balcón de la sala, su cabello castaño tomaba ciertos matices rojizos en el contraste con el sol de atardecer, sus ojos cerrados dejaban caer fácilmente algunas lágrimas, parecía que aquella melodía representaba fielmente lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, el muchacho sin darse cuenta había abierto por completo la puerta, quería verla de cerca, algo extraño le hacía permanecer cautivo ante la belleza, delicadeza y ternura irradiada por la joven, y sentía un extraño pesar al verla derramar aquellas lágrimas, pasó largos minutos observándola, preguntándose qué motivo tendría a aquella joven de aparente eterna alegría, para estar absorta en esa profunda tristeza que parecía no acabar, pero…

— "¿Pero por qué te preocupa tanto? Acabas de conocerla, no debería importarte— se dijo a si mismo, su cuerpo pareció darle la respuesta, el ardor de sus mejillas decían más que mil palabras— "No Ryota, no estés pensando en esas cosas, no quieres igualar el record de rechazos de Hanamichi, así que no te hagas tontas ilusiones"— añadió a sus pensamientos mientras negaba con la cabeza— "Piensa en básquetbol, piensa en básquetbol, piensa en básquetbol"— se reiteraba una y otra vez, tras lo cual decidió retirarse, para ingresar a su departamento.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	4. Lo que nos une

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #4: _Lo que nos une_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana, en la Universidad de Tokio las cosas se iban normalizando, el año académico ya para todos sus estudiantes, tanto antiguos como nuevos tenía las mismas exigencias y cotidianeidades, la semana de bienvenida había pasado y los estudios consumía el tiempo de sus estudiantes y convertían en recuerdos nostálgicos el descanso que significó aquellas semanas de vacaciones que era el muro temporal que separaba un año académico del otro.

En aquel atardecer de mediados de abril, después de una extenuante jornada de estudios,

Emi esperaba a Mitsui fuera de su salón.

El segundo año de sus estudios dentro del recetario académico incluía una gran dosis del ingrediente al cual aquel muchacho parecía tenerle alergia: matemáticas. Desde que vio el listado de materias que debía tomar durante aquel periodo académico, no hacía más que gruñir al pensar en Estadísticas y Probabilidad. _"En vez de colocar cuatro horas de ésta porquería, deberían agregar cinco horas de básquetbol, es un desperdicio"_, era el comentario refunfuñante que ya se volvía una muletilla del joven de cabello azulado al recordar aquella asignatura que ahora lo tenía prisionero en su aquella aula, como el último estudiante en salón, intentando acabar con un ejercicio, que era el condicionante que le otorgaría su libertad.

— Se está tardando mucho, si no se da prisa no llegaremos a tiempo— monologó susurrante la joven de ojos color miel mientras veía su reloj, que le indicaba las 18:34 pm— Veré que puedo hacer por él— añadió a la vez que golpeaba sutilmente la puerta del salón.

— Señorita Sendoh, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?—pronunció con agrado a modo de salutación el maestro mientras bajaba sus gafas para ver a la chica.

— Emi— dijo Mitsui.

— Buenas tardes profesor— articuló mientras hacía una reverencia— Lo que sucede es que Mitsui tiene que estar a las siete en punto en el hospital para revisar su rodilla, es algo que el club de básquetbol le pide cada año, si no va hoy no tendrá otra oportunidad, por favor, sería tan amable de dejarlo salir ahora, se lo pido de la mejor manera— suplicó la joven haciendo una reverencia.

— Es lo que yo le he estado diciendo todo este tiempo, pero no quiere creerme— musitó Mitsui desde su posición.

— Eso es obvio joven Mitsui, cualquier mentira le serviría para evitar resolver un ejercicio tan simple ¿No cree?— manifestó suspicaz el hombre mientras observaba el salón deshabitado, para fundamentar en ello la sencillez del deber exigido por el hombre, el muchacho le miró con tirria mientras empuñaba sus manos y crujía los dientes.

— Profesor, le prometo que mañana Mitsui traerá resuelto su ejercicio— dio su palabra la joven sonriendo mientras señalaba una palma.

— Perfectamente usted podría responder esa tarea por este muchachito, no sería algo confiable— especuló receloso el maestro.

— Mmh tiene razón, usted no creería que Hisashi lo hizo, que podemos hacer, veamos— susurró pensativa la muchacha intentando formular alguna solución.

— ¡Emi, no negocies por mi!— pidió exaltado el chico de ojos azules, sabía las extrañas ideas que brotaban de la mente de su novia, que creyendo ser las mejores, solían ser disparatadas para él.

— ¡Ya lo tengo!—prorrumpió emocionada, el brillo en los ojos de la joven, causaron temor en su novio.

— En qué estás pensando— pronunció con dificultad el tirador de triples.

— Además de traer el ejercicio resuelto, Hisashi dará una clase explicativas a sus compañeros, ¿no es una idea fantástica?— planteó su idea la joven.

— ¡¿Qué?!— vociferó sintiendo como su rostro se desfiguraba con la propuesta de la chica.

— Mmh, me parece una buena idea— pronunció con malicia el maestro, mientras miraba con la misma expresión en su rostro al muchacho.

— Entonces es un trato— sentenció la hermana mayor de Sendoh mientras estrechaba su mano con el profesor.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Prefiero no volver a revisar mi rodilla en toda la vida a tener que hacer esa cosa tan ridícula!— manifestó fuera de sí el joven alborotado negándose a aceptar el trato de su maestro y Emi.

— Muy bien, Hisashi, vámonos ya— pronunció la joven mientras tomaba a Mitsui de un brazo.

— ¡No! Me quedo aunque me tome toda la vida resolver éste ejercicio— refutó el chico.

— Ya, no te pongas así, vamos— pronunció risueña la chica mientras lo arrastraba del brazo— Hasta mañana profesor— se despidió la chica mientras lo llevaba.

— Hasta mañana— correspondió el hombre.

Ya casi salían del edificio, y Mitsui se mostraba molesto con la joven.

— ¿Qué sucede Hisashi? ¿Por qué vas tan callado?—preguntó inocente la muchacha.

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando le dijiste al profesor que haría una estúpida clase?... Si me conocieras sabrías que eso no lo haría ni muerto— reclamó el muchacho muy serio.

— Hisashi— pronunció entre sutiles risas.

— Y ahora… ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ¿Acaso tienes pensado también ir a darme ánimos?— pronunció con ironía Mitsui.

— No deberías estar molesto, lo hice por ti, aunque no lo creas— pronunció la chica mientras se paraba frente a él.

— ¿De qué hablas?—interrogó no entendiendo nada, mientras se detenía ante la joven.

— No me gusta que profesores como él te vean como un cabeza hueca que lo único que sabe hacer es rebotar el balón de básquetbol, eres más que eso Hisashi, mucho más— expresó mientras dibujaba una sutil pero cálida sonrisa en sus labios, Mitsui le observaba con asombro— Todos odiamos algo, y para su mala fortuna tu detestas las matemáticas, pero eso no te hace un inútil, quiero que le demuestres que eres capaz, para que no se vuelva a acercar a ti para burlarse por ser el último que se queda en el salón con él. Te amo, y no me gusta ver que alguien se ría de ti— terminó de hablar la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio.

— Emi— pronunció mientras observaba con encanto a la muchacha, quien utilizando tan solo la puntilla de sus pies, se prolongó para alcanzar con sus manos el cuello de Mitsui, cuello que envolvió con sus brazos, y beneficiándose de la cercanía, buscó con sus labios los de Mitsui, sus párpados se dejaron llevar por la gravedad, a la vez que sus labios se unían.

— ¡Hola chico rebelde!— saludó extrañamente animosa alguien al lado de ellos, el gran prorrumpido hizo a la pareja separarse espantada y sonrojada, al mismo tiempo miraron a la chica— Hace más de una semana que no te veía ¿Dónde te habías metido rebelde?— pronunció mientras se acercaba al joven.

— ¿Se conocen?—susurró curiosa Emi.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú?— preguntó con fastidio el tirador de triples.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?… Nos conocimos aquel día en el gimnasio, o más bien dicho en los…— respondió calma mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás y era interrumpida por Mitsui.

— ¡Ya sé quién demonios eres! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes— pronunció apresurado mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo a su novia.

— Uy, sí que eres rebelde, chico rebelde— expresó entre sutiles risas mientras miraba hacia un costado interesante. Emi observaba extrañada la escena.

— Ya nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para estar hablando contigo, niña— pronunció con desdeño el muchacho mientras tomaba con energía de la mano a su novia— Vamos— se dirigió ahora a la hermana mayor de Sendoh mientras sonreía sutilmente, la chica asintió apresurada mientras seguía el andar del muchacho.

— Um, que lástima, hasta pronto— se despidió risueña la pelinegra mientras agitaba su mano viendo como la pareja se alejaba, cuando ya habían desaparecido, frunció el ceño y su mirada parecía llenarse de rencor.

— Jamás pensé que los encontraría aquí amigos, que bueno que me animé a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida, o sino quizás nunca los habría visto— decía Sendoh a un grupo de estudiantes que caminaban junto a él hacia la salida, pronto sintió como alguien se estrellaba contra él, la chica tras el impacto dirigió furiosa su mirada hacia el dueño de aquel cuerpo despreocupado que chocaba contra ella— Hanagata, Aomi Hanagata, que gusto volver a verte— pronunció sorprendido el chico de cabellos elevados.

— ¿Podrías tener más cuidado y ver por donde caminas?— manifestó molesta la hermana del ex jugador de Shoyo. Sendoh le observó sorprendido, hasta entonces no le había hablado jamás de ese modo

— ¿Pero qué sucede señorita Hanagata? ¿Tuvo un mal día?— interrogó curioso mientras examinaba el rostro evidentemente exaltado de la muchacha.

— ¡Eso no te importa, déjame en paz!— exclamó mientras continuaba con su camino y cubría sus ojos con sus gafas de sol, que hasta entonces traía en su cabeza.

— Oye, ¿estás segura?... ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? Te divertirías muchísimo— invitó el muchacho a la joven que parecía ignorarlo— Bueno, creo que hoy no ha sido su día, vamos muchachos— le habló a sus jóvenes amigos, y continuó su camino.

* * *

Aquel año quería tomarse las cosas con más seriedad, su experiencia en Shohoku en la parte académica no era el antecedente más alentador, sabía que de su actuar aquí dependía su futuro en el básquetbol, pero la sola palabra "Universidad" le causaba temor, su primera semana allí había sido más ligera, pero el día lunes, o sea, el antecesor a aquella jornada de martes, le había demostrado lo difícil que sería mantenerse en aquella, una de las universidades más prestigiosa de todo Japón. Todo esto lo llevó a tomar la decisión de quedarse hasta dos horas después de su correspondiente horario en la universidad, o al menos de eso se quería convencer, ya sabía que aquella muchacha frecuentaba la biblioteca desde las siete en punto hasta más allá de las ocho, y podría al menos encontrarla ahí, oponiéndose a la incompatibilidad de su horario con el de la joven que aunque intentara negarlo, tanto anhelaba ver.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la tarde y el muchacho lucía impaciente, el silencio interrumpido sutilmente por el suave deslizar de los lápices en los cuadernos de los estudiantes que en completo mutismo estudiaban, y el invariable tic tac del reloj pegado a una de las murallas blancas del recinto, le hacían sudar las manos y avivar los ansiosos latidos de su corazón. Una de sus manos afirmó su cabeza mientras su pie se movía inquieto bajo la mesa, en cuanto dieron las siete, fijó su mirada en la puerta que invitada a aquella biblioteca, pero nadie aparecía, entonces se puso de pie.

— _"Pero que tonto ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?...No debería estar aquí, ya debería estar en mi cuatro durmiendo, éste informe es para la otra semana, podría haberlo hecho después, será mejor que me vaya… me voy"— _reflexionó meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras guardaba sus cuadernos y reunía cuatro libros, uno sobre otro para devolverlos después de haber estado utilizando por dos largas horas.

Luego de entregar los textos, caminó hasta la salida, y cuando menos lo esperaba, por lo que aguardaba, apareció ante sus ojos, su corazón pareció brincar de emoción, el veloz bombeo de su sangre parecía transmitirse en el repentino sonrojamiento de su rostro moreno.

— ¡Miyagi! Que gusto me da verlo— saludó alegre la joven mientras hacía una gentil reverencia.

— Ho… Ho… Hola señorita Emori, que casualidad… encontrarla, aquí— pronunció tartamudeante el chico del pendiente, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

— Bueno, desde que empezamos el año vengo hasta acá para estudiar, creo que las cosas serán más complicadas que en la preparatoria, por eso prefiero no descuidarme— expresó amable la joven.

— ¿Lo dice enserio? Yo creo lo mismo, por eso vengo aquí— comentó aturdido y risueño mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— ¡Que bien!... Entonces podríamos reunirnos para estudiar juntos, se ve que es un chico muy preocupado, y podría ayudarme en algunas materias que me cuestan un poco— comentó entre risas la joven de ojos color pardo.

— "_Eso sería imposible, me siento ya demasiado idiota al estar hablando con ella, no se me movería una neurona para estudiar"— _pensó aterrado el chico del pendiente—Señorita Emori yo…— intentó excusarse, pero no tardó en ser interrumpido por la chica.

— Vamos, no seas egoísta con tus conocimientos y ayúdame, empezaremos hoy— expresó mientras tomaba de un brazo al chico y lo hacía entrar de vuelta a la biblioteca, el contacto de la cálida mano de la joven con su brazo le hizo sonrojarse aún más, parecía que su rostro explotaría como un volcán en erupción ante aquella situación.

— ¡No, por favor, señorita Emori!—exclamaba mientras aleteaba el joven moreno.

— ¡Shh! ¿Acaso no sabes que ésta es una biblioteca?

— ¿Podrías callarte?

— Si no puedes estar en silencio, vete— eran algunas de las manifestaciones que se dejaron ver ante el escándalo de Ryota.

— Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intensión— se disculpó atolondrado mientras hacía una reverencia, y ya no se dio cuenta cuando estaba sentado en una silla frente a Anyuu.

— Que gracioso es Miyagi, pero de todas formas le agradezco que haya aceptado quedarse a estudiar conmigo— agradeció la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente, el rubor no tardó en invadir el rostro de Ryota, ante su reacción el muchacho miró hacia un costado, como intentando que aquello le devolviera el color natural a su rostro, entonces aclaro su garganta.

— Señorita Emori, por favor no me trate de usted, dígame tan sólo Ryota… ¿Qué le parece?— expresó intentando mantener en equilibrio su voz tambaleante.

— Claro Ryota, como quieras— dijo mientras sonreía— Pero tú debes llamarme Anyuu y también tratarme de tú— pidió a cambio.

— Claro que si, Anyuu— obedeció en el acto mientras redirigía la mirada a la joven quien mantenía su expresión amigable.

— Ahora comencemos a estudiar— indicó la joven mientras abría un libro y empezaba a leer. El joven moreno le observó curioso.

— _"Que extraño, aquel día su expresión era muy triste, pero ahora sonríe como siempre… ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Es algo misteriosa"— _reflexionó mientras le miraba extrañado, la imagen tan abatida de la muchacha no tardó en invadir la memoria del chico del pendiente, el motivo de tal tristeza era algo que le gustaría averiguar.

— Anyuu, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—susurró Ryota.

— Claro, lo que tú quieras— respondió risueña sin quitar la vista de su libro.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad? Creí que estarías ahí— preguntó curioso el muchacho, el rostro de la chica cambió de súbito su expresión— ¿Sucede algo?—interrogó al notarlo.

— No, sólo no me sentía muy bien, es tan sólo eso— respondió evasiva.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—preguntó suspicaz.

— Claro, no tendría porqué mentir— contestó ahora dirigiendo la mirada hacia un costado, inquieta.

— Esta bien— musitó tranquilo Ryota mientras abría un libro. Entonces ambos comenzaron a leer en completo silencio— "_No me convence, pero pronto lo sabré"__— _caviló mientras dirigía una mirada suspicaz que no fue advertida por la joven.

* * *

Las estrellas y la luna observaban curiosas desde el cielo aquella noche de primavera en Tokio, los cerezos dejaban caer algunas de sus flores que el viento le despojaba de sus ramas, la pareja caminaba de regreso hacia sus hogares.

— No sabes cómo me alegra que tu rodilla siga igual de bien, podrás reiniciar tus entrenamientos sin ningún problema— comentó jubilosa la chica de ojos color miel.

— Es cierto, aunque me parece ridículo que cada año tenga que hacer esto para poder jugar, si mi rodilla está del todo bien, me lo dijo un doctor cuando me reintegré al equipo de Shohoku— espetó molesto Mitsui.

— Es por tu bien, si producto de los continuos entrenamientos tu rodilla se reciente, sería bueno un chequeo médico que te ayude a prevenir algo más grave ¿No crees?— expresó animosa la joven.

— Si, quizás tienes razón— contestó el chico de cabello azulado mientras caminaba con sus manos cruzadas tras de su cabeza, la muchacha tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo bajó para poder abrazarlo.

— Hisashi, vamos a mi casa y preparamos tu lección para mañana— invitó la chica mientras abrazaba el fornido brazo de su novio.

— Claro, tú me metiste en éste lío, así que tendrás que ayudarme— espetó con falso enojo—Esta bien, vamos— aceptó mientras sonreía dulcemente a su novia.

Pronto llegaron a casa, y en medio de la cena comenzaban a hablar sobre qué haría Mitsui con la lección que daría al día siguiente en la clase de estadísticas y probabilidad, el muchacho escuchaba atento a su novia, sus palabras en la universidad fueron la fuerza que le llevaron a soportar tan difícil labor de entender los ejercicios y ensayar la materia, ya eran las dos de la mañana, y Mitsui ya tenía preparado todo para el día siguiente.

— Es un alivio, mañana le taparé la boca a ese idiota— expresó confiado el muchacho mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

— Eso es cierto Hisashi, me encantaría estar ahí para verlo— apoyó a su novio la chica que se sentaba junto a él.

— A mí también me gustaría, porque fuiste tú quien me ayudó linda— pronunció mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica, quien miraba atontada aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, que parecían hacerle perder la razón— Te amo— susurró mientras besaba una de las mejillas de la muchacha, tocando sutilmente el costado de sus labios.

— También te amo, Hisashi— pronunció mientras imitaba la acción de su novio, éste sonrió por ello, ahora tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica, acarició con sus dedos pulgares las mejillas tersas de la joven mientras observaba con devoción esos ojos color miel que destellantes le expresaban lo que sus labios decían, pronto besó a la joven, la ductilidad de sus labios los hizo perderse en el tiempo, sus ojos cerrados eran la demostración física de la delicia que ambos jóvenes sentían en aquel contacto que podía ser algo ya rutinario, pero que sin embargo aumentaba sus emociones en cada beso. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a sentir como sus mejillas y sus respiraciones ardían, los ánimos comenzaban a exacerbarse, la apacibilidad con que sus labios se entregaban comenzaba a esfumarse ante la necesidad de beber sus labios hasta la última gota, Emi se dejó caer en el sillón mientras el joven la seguía, sin embargo éste se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó asombrada la chica.

— ¿Y Sendoh?... Puede llegar en cualquier momento— comentó preocupado, recordaba con lujo de detalle la interrupción del hermano de la chica, y no querría repetirla incluso, en peores circunstancias.

— Él no vendrá, se encontró con unos viejos amigos, así que no llegará a dormir— respondió mientras se reincorporaba y besaba los labios de su novio— Ven aquí— susurró mientras sonreía y lo atraía por el cuello.

Continuaron besándose por largo rato, Emi enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Mitsui, a la vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban lentamente en sus bocas, el jadeo de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser el ritmo que alteraba sus respiraciones y el intensificaba el latir de sus corazones. Pronto aquél sofá resultó muy pequeño para sus intenciones, por lo que guiados por el amor, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la chica, que era tenuemente iluminado por una lámpara que descansaba sobre un velador aledaño a su cama de cobertor verde. Se dejaron caer en la cama libres de calzado que oprimieran sus pies.

Mitsui cubría el cuerpo de su novia, luchando por no aplastarla, se sustentaba en sus codos, se divorció unos instantes de los labios de su amada, quería contemplar el rostro de aquella muchacha que tanto amaba, sus ojos color miel que serenos y con dulce nerviosismo le miraban, le hacían sentir crecer en su pecho el sentimiento que desde hace tanto tiempo ya, alojaba su corazón, acomodó los cabellos rizados y castaños de la chica hacia el costado de su rostro, ahora veía con más claridad el rubor de las mejillas de la joven que se insinuaba con mayor intensidad en el contraste con sus labios rojos que lo invitaban a fundirse en ellos, el joven aceptó sin titubeos aquella tentadora invitación, volvió a besarla ahora con mayor intensidad. Poco a poco fue apartándose de los labios de la chica, para recorrer la parte inferior de su rostro, bajó por el cuello de la joven, quien se prolongaba tentándolo a seguir más allá.

La joven acariciaba los fornidos y curvados brazos de su amado, quería sentir con su tacto, lo que en otras ocasiones sólo apreciaban sus ojos, pronto sintió la necesidad de explorarlo un poco más, fue así como fue desabrochando botón por botón la camisa blanca que el joven traía, comenzó a empujarla por los brazos de Mitsui hacia atrás, éste haciendo una pequeña pausa en su actuar la quitó por completo, aún traía una playera azul oscuro en su torso, la cual quitó también, le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a la chica, y siguió besando su cuello, ahora Emi acariciaba su pecho, y recorría milímetro a milímetro de su amado Hisashi, pronto se encontró con su abdomen tan estrictamente trabajado, jugó con sus dedos a recorrer el camino natural que se hacía entre uno y otro músculo abdominal. Mitsui ya había saboreado todo el cuello de la joven, y ya sintiéndose lo suficientemente querido, se sintió con el derecho de divorciar uno a uno los botones de aquella blusa amarilla pálida que ocultaba el cuerpo de su novia. Una vez que los hubo desabrochado, descubrió el cuerpo de su amada, su vientre llano, fue lo primero que pudo ver, su pecho yacía oculto bajo sus prendas femeninas blancas que le daban un hermoso aire angelical, el muchacho sintió que era muy pronto para quitarlas, se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos, y reincorporarla para quedar ambos sentados sobre la cama, Emi también lo abrazó, el primer contacto de sus pieles fue estremecedor para ambos, sus vientres cálidos quedaban unidos uno al otro, siguieron besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Mitsui abrazaba a cada instante con más fuerza a su novia, quería acorralarla contra él, la joven acariciaba con devoción la ancha espalda del muchacho, parecía querer moldearlo como si fuera la pieza alfarera más perfecta en el mundo, Mitsui ya desde el cuello, bajó a los hombros de la chica, quería tallar con sus labios el cuerpo de su amada, pronto se encontró con sus pechos, que misteriosos permanecían ocultos, vacilante, se detuvo, no estaba aún decidido, pero las manos de su novia lo llevaron hacia los broches de su prenda íntima invitándolo a quitarla, Mitsui con cautela obedeció, lo quitó lentamente, una vez que lo hizo, la muchacha se tendió suavemente sobre la cama, exhibiendo tímidamente su busto, Hisashi observaba maravillado, parecía estar locamente encantado, a cada instante iba descubriendo el misterio del cuerpo de Emi, sus pechos se alzaban imponentes ante sus ojos, el ir y venir de su respiración le hacía parecer que incrementaban su altura. Después de largos instantes decidió volver a besarla, una mano tímida se acercó hasta uno de los pechos de la joven, lo acarició suavemente, igual como era la textura de éste. La joven pareció respirar con mayor profundidad ante aquel contacto, Mitsui guiado por ello continuó su labor con mayor determinación, la joven ahora emitió un gemido más nítido, Mitsui deslizó sus labios por el estrecho sendero que se formaba entre los pechos de la joven, la chica dejó escapar otro gemido, lo que le hacía sentir a Mitsui que realizaba con eficacia su tarea, pronto llegó a la llanura de su abdomen, el cual besó con devoción mientras acariciaba su curvada cintura.

Ya había explorado bastante, por lo que regresó hacia el punto de inicio mientras hacía una retroalimentación de todo aquel camino que había aventurado. Una vez que volvió a besar los labios de la joven, ésta se reincorporó llevando a su novio a hacer lo mismo, quedaron frente a frente mientras sus miradas vulneradas se contactaban, Emi entre jadeos rodeo el cuello de Mitsui, y lo dejó caer sobre la cama para ahora ser ella quien dominase la situación.

Le besó en los labios, tras lo cual se deslizó por el cuello de su amado, pronto llegó a su pecho que acarició con sus manos que se hacían pequeñas en el imponente torso de joven, bordeó con uno de sus dedos el ombligo de Mitsui mientras que con la otra mano exploraba la musculatura del abdomen del chico de ojos azules, poco a poco su andar se volvía más tímido, a medida que indagaba más hacia el sur sus movimientos eran más inseguros y dubitativos, Mitsui pudo notarlo, y con firmeza pero delicadeza a la vez, tomó una mano de la joven y la deslizó lentamente hasta su cinturón, la joven miró a su novio, que le observaba serio, con intensidad, Emi se sintió sonrojar aún más con la expresión del rostro de su amado, el muchacho sonrió por aquello, la chica vacilante, lo imitó, esbozando una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces comenzó con delicadeza la labor de desabrochar el cinturón, una vez logrado, divorció el botón del ojal que en su unión no hacían más que oprimir la cadera del joven basquetbolista, una vez hecho esto tímidamente bajó el cierre del pantalón del muchacho, a medida que lo hacía, pudo apreciar el azul marino de la ropa interior del joven, regresó la vista hacia él, quien la miró sonriente, Emi le besó en los labios mientras bajaba nuevamente sus manos, hasta llegar a la hombría de Hisashi, comenzó a acariciarle delicadamente sobre la ropa interior, algunos gemidos se dejaron escapar de la boca del muchacho, la chica continúo ahora su labor con mayor determinación, lo que traía como consecuencia que el avivamiento en los jadeos del chico de la cicatriz, aquello llevó a la joven a explorar de forma más directa a su novio, mientras introducía su pequeña y delicada mano dentro del pantalón de su amor, aquel contacto le hizo estremecer al joven, se sentía en el paraíso, muchas veces había soñado con aquel momento en que su novia apartaría los temores para entregarse en aquel acto de amor tan hermoso que era la atmosfera que los rodeaba en aquel momento. La chica se sentía nerviosa, sus dudas en entregarse en aquel acto a su novio, eran producto de la inseguridad que provocaba en ella su actuar, quería que todo fuera perfecto, que aquel ritual que creaba un nuevo vínculo en sus vidas, quedara como un hermoso y sublime recuerdo inolvidable para ambos, por eso la complacencia se imponía a su timidez y sentimiento de ineptitud en aquel momento.

Sintió como nuevos y más intensos gemidos escapaban de los labios de Mitsui, parecía estar llegando al zenit de su amor, pero aún era muy pronto, por lo que la joven se detuvo repentinamente, y solo continuó besándolo en los labios, ahora fue Mitsui que detuvo el actuar de su novia divorciándose de sus labios, la chica le miró extrañada, no entendía el porqué del detenimiento de Mitsui, entonces el joven se sentó en la cama y retomó el dominio de la situación. La hizo recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama, después de todo lo que había hecho su novia, el joven de cabello azulado, se sintió con el consentimiento de actuar con plena autonomía, por lo que aún de rodillas sobre la cama, bajó el cierre de la falda blanca que traía la joven, una vez cumplido su objetivo, deslizó la prenda hacia el sur del cuerpo de la joven, poco a poco iba viendo las blancas y delicadas piernas de su amada, ahora sólo le abrigaba sus prendas íntimas inferiores que eran del mismo tono blanco que su sostén, de la más clara determinación de Mitsui no cabía duda, por lo que tomó de ambos costados la prenda de su novia, pero algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Un osito?—susurró mientras observaba el diseño estampado en uno de los costados de la prenda, Emi sonrió vacilante.

— Es mi favorito— respondió sonrojada. Mitsui sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero pronto retomó su labor, deslizó la última porción de tela que alteraba la naturalidad del cuerpo de la joven, desde su posición, el chico de cabello azulado observaba maravillado a la joven, el enigma de su cuerpo ya era revelado, ella ya no tenía más que ocultarle, se le mostraba tal cual era, tal cual la amaba.

El joven tomó su espalda con ambas manos para reincorporarla, quería tenerla frente a él, la besó con entusiasmo, a la vez que dejaba caer sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica, más allá de lo explorado, más allá de lo que algún día pudo haber soñado, los labios de la muchacha no tardaron en despertar en gemidos cada vez más intensos, que era la dulce sinfonía que alentaban al joven al continuar su actuar y que avivaban en él el amor que aquella noche parecía incrementar. El juego se volvía una dulce tortura que solo extendía el momento culminante de su amor, Mitsui se detuvo momentáneamente mientras bajaba de la cama, Emi ya había compartido con él todo lo que era, creía ya que era su turno, fue así como a un costado se quitó el resto de sus prendas y las dejó caer en el suelo. Emi lo observó aturdida a la vez que un sonrojo invadía su rostro con mayor energía que antes, Mitsui ahora regresó al que se convertía su lecho de amor, la muchacha lo esperaba sentada sobre la cama, el chico acariciando con su mano derecha tras la oreja de la joven, le volvió a besar, mientras que con su otro brazo la atraía hacia él, la chica encadenó sus brazos a la espalda de Mitsui mientras se dejaba llevar por los labios de su novio que le acariciaban los suyos con tanto fervor. Ya sentían que no había nada que decir, ni que hacer, el momento final de su amor había llegado, Emi se recostó con sutileza sobre la blandura de su cama, lugar que jamás se imaginó se convertiría en el lecho de su primer momento de cálido amor con quien ya no le cabía las más mínima duda, era el amor de su vida. Aquellos ojos azules le siguieron mientras se recostaba sobre ella intentando no aplastarla, tal cercanía les permitía intercambiar sus mismas ardientes respiraciones, a la vez que sus corazones exacerbados parecían estrellarse uno contra el otro con sus latidos tan alterados y ansiosos de amor. Emi quería tenerlo ahora y siempre, Hisashi no quería esperar más para amarla, entonces la joven de acelerada respiración se preparó para recibir la masculinidad de su amado, quien poco a poco fue invadiendo el cuerpo de su novia, la chica lo albergó con la calidez y devoción que le caracterizaban, una vez cumplida la misión de Mitsui, Emi quiso dominar la situación, por lo que guiada por el amor rodó lo suficiente hasta quedar sobre su novio, y llevada por sus emociones, realizó las maniobras que parecía hacerlos tocar el cielo, poco a poco ambos en completa sincronía, llegaron al clímax de su amor, sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo era la gran demostración de amor que ahora, los hacía caer cansados sobre sus cuerpos, Mitsui cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con aquel cobertor verde que los había recibido en aquella habitación, Emi utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, le regaló una sonrisa a su amado Hisashi, quien a la vez correspondía el gesto mientras besaba su frente, tras lo cual extendió un brazo hasta el velador para apagar aquella lámpara que sutilmente había iluminado aquel momento de amor, abrazó a su novia entre sus brazos y comprobó que ésta ya estaba dormida, Mitsui contempló el techo de la habitación, no existía ni la más mínima sensación de sueño en su cuerpo, no podía dormirse dejando que su cuerpo inconsciente ignorara el amanecer de aquella madrugada estrellada, que convertía a los enamorados en fieles amantes.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	5. El entrenamiento

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #5:_El primer entrenamiento_

* * *

Los traviesos rayos solares se colaban con mayor energía por la ventana, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a luchar con molestia contra ellos, al darse cuenta que la luz se alzaba como victoriosa, volteó para darle la espalda a su vencedora, para así intentar continuar con su descanso matinal. Sin embargo, el aroma de unas tostadas y otros deliciosos alimentos, logró cautivar su atención, lo que la llevó a reincorporarse con pereza sobre la cama, miró con sus ojos somnolientos en todas direcciones, estaba en su habitación, no tardó en darse cuenta que la actividad matinal había comenzado en casa, algo que le resultó sumamente extraño, pues recordaba que su hermano no llegaría aquella noche. Entonces lo recordó… aquella noche aquel muchacho de cabello azulado había sido su compañero nocturno de sueños, de amor y del despertar de sus cuerpos, una cándida y anhelante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ahora se puso de pie para salir en el encuentro de su novio, sin embargo un repentino grito la hizo salir más a prisa hacia él.

— ¡Maldición!— se oyó desde la cocina el estrepitoso ruido de una cacerola impactándose contra algo.

— ¡Hisashi!— prorrumpió la muchacha mientras salía a su encuentro.

— Rayos, creo que jamás podré hacer esto— murmuró mientras levantaba la cacerola con agua hirviendo que había derramado.

— ¿Estás bien?— interrogó la muchacha.

— Si, estoy bien… pero lo que pretendía prepararte creo que no— respondió con desgano. La chica rió un poco— ¿Por qué te ríes?— preguntó con un pequeño dejo de molestia en la voz.

— No, es que esto me recuerda a una situación muy parecida— confesó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— interrogó sin entender.

— Aquel día que fui a tu casa a cenar y quisiste preparar la cena ¿Lo recuerdas?—resumió sonriente, ahora Mitsui lo recordó.

— Es cierto—musitó— Rayos, creo que jamás podré hacerlo por mi cuenta— se reclamó.

— No te preocupes Hisashi— tranquilizó sonriendo la muchacha mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

— Pero es que quería sorprenderte—refutó en un mascullo.

— Me basta con que lo intentaste— susurró a la ves que besaba sus labios, ahora le miró y sonrió, el muchacho le observaba extrañado— Yo me encargo— añadió mientras se alejaba para comenzar a realizar su labor. Mitsui sonrió de aquel modo que solía cautivarla— Pero te ayudaré— susurró sobre los labios de la joven, quien no se pudo negar.

Pronto la tarea inició, y en perfecta avenencia limpiaron lo que el muchacho de la cicatriz había derramado y prepararon el desayuno, el juego de sonrisas y miradas cómplices era un ingrediente nuevo que le brindaba una gran dosis de armonía a sus comidas matinales para luego partir rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

— Fue fantástico haber estudiado juntos, me fue de gran ayuda, creo que deberíamos repetirlo— expresó sonriente la muchacha de ojos pardos.

— Si, también lo creo— respondió avergonzado — Pero desde hoy comienzan los entrenamientos en el club de básquetbol, y entrenaré hasta muy tarde— añadió con timidez.

— ¿Estarás en el club de básquetbol?— preguntó con sorpresa.

— Si… ¿Pero porqué te sorprendes así?— interrogó curioso.

— No, no es nada… no me des importancia— respondió apresurada volteando el rostro hacia un costado.

— ¿Estás segura?— el chico del pendiente tomó la respuesta de la joven con suspicacia.

— Si— susurró.

— Como tu digas— musitó incrédulo— "_No entiendo porqué se comporta así… estoy casi convencido de que algo oculta"— _caviló con intriga el moreno, entonces continuaron en completo mutismo su camino a la universidad

* * *

El día avanzó con prontitud, las clases no tardaron en acabar, ahora todos los miembros del club de básquetbol se reunían en el gimnasio.

— Vaya Akagi, eres el primero en llegar— pronunció a modo de salutación el chico de la cicatriz.

— Tú también llegas temprano, Mitsui— correspondió el ex capitán de Shohoku mientras avanzaba hacia el joven con un balón en la mano.

— Claro, eso es porque es el primer día del año— se unió a la conversación un chico de anteojos.

— Hola Hanagata—saludaron al unisón los ex de Shohoku.

— Hola— correspondió el ex Shoyo— Espero que este año sea distinto—añadió mientras se les acercaba.

— Más les vale, porque no quiero vivir la misma humillación que el año pasado— espetó con rencor el tirador de triples.

— Eso es cierto— musitó el hermano mayor de Haruko cruzándose de brazos y con la misma expresión en el rostro que su amigo.

— Los apoyo— añadió Hanagata imitando la pose de Akagi.

— Hola muchachos ¿De qué hablan?— pronunció un muchacho que se incorporaba a la conversación.

— Vaya Sendoh, pensé que no vendrías— comentó con un leve tono sarcástico Mitsui.

— ¿Por qué lo dices cuñado?— preguntó curioso el ex Ryonan.

— Porque ayer saliste de fiesta no volviste a tu casa— respondió el ex Shohoku.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?— espetó curioso, Mitsui se sonrojó de súbito.

— Emi me contó hoy camino a la universidad, fue eso— se apresuró a responder.

— Ya veo— susurró pensativo— Pero no bebí ni nada de eso, sólo compartí con unos viejos amigos y se me hizo tarde, sabía que debía estar aquí, además sé que eso no le hace bien a la salud a un basquetbolista— añadió risueño mientras tomaba su cabeza con la misma expresión relajada de siempre.

— Si tú lo dices— susurró el joven de la cicatriz.

— Pero díganme muchachos ¿De qué hablaban hace un momento? La expresión de su cara me dice que algo nada agradable— opinó la ex estrella de Ryonan.

— Hablábamos de lo humillante que fue estar aquí el año pasado— musitó Mitsui.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— interrogó curioso.

— Nos llamaban los "bancabolistas"— confesó avergonzado Akagi.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceó sin entender nada Akira.

— Porque vivíamos en la banca— explicó igualmente avergonzado Hanagata.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— decía con asombro un nuevo integrante que se sumaba a la conversación.

— Hola Ryota— saludaron todos al unisón.

— Si, es cierto— respondió ahora Akagi— Los jugadores de segundo y tercer año siempre eran los titulares, y nosotros quedábamos en la banca para sustituir en caso de alguna emergencia, que rara vez ocurría— explicó ahora el ex Shohoku, causando la sorpresa de Sendoh y Miyagi.

— Es increíble— susurró perplejo el chico del pendiente— A pesar de ser jugadores de gran nivel han estado tanto tiempo en la banca— comentó el moreno.

— Y eso no es lo peor de todo— musitó Mitsui

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cuñado?— preguntó curioso el chico de cabellos alzados.

— Es que además de vivir en la banca tenemos que soportar al idiota que es el capitán— explicó el chico de la cicatriz.

— ¿Al capitán?... ¿Y quién es?— preguntaron al unisón Ryota y Akira.

— Vaya, vaya… así que aquí están los bancabolistas y sus sucesores— habló alguien desde la puerta del gimnasio con tono burlesco.

— Rayos, ya llegó— musitó Mitsui.

— Buenas tardes capitán— saludaron al unisón Akagi y Hanagata haciendo una reverencia de mala gana.

— ¿Él es el capitán?— murmuró Ryota a Mitsui.

— Si, él es— contestó gruñendo, parecía que la sola presencia del muchacho lograba exasperarlo.

— Mitsui, no necesito mensajeros, yo puedo presentarme— respondió el muchacho.

— Si capitán— respondió de mala gana.

— Bueno, si gustan pueden formarse— ordenó altanero el muchacho, entonces todos los presentes se ordenaron en una fila.

— Oye ¿Acaso no esperaremos al resto?— preguntó con extrañeza el tirador de canastas de tres puntos.

— Ellos no vendrán hoy, quiero saber a qué nivel están los principiantes, así que sólo ustedes estarán es ésta práctica— explicó el capitán.

— ¿Nos dijo… principiantes?— murmuraron a regañadientes tanto Hanagata, como Akagi y Mitsui.

— Eso ni siquiera Sakuragi lo soportaba— se incluyó Ryota, Sendoh los observaba curioso.

— Bueno, ahora me presentaré— dijo el capitán— Mi nombre es Keita, Keita Shin Anzai— empezó.

— ¿Anzai?— se preguntó sorprendido Miyagi.

— Si, es nieto del profesor Anzai, es sólo por eso que lo soporto, de lo contrario ya…— decía irritado el tirador de tres puntos.

— Guarda silencio, Mitsui— ordenó el capitán, el muchacho lo observó con tirria— Como les decía, mi nombre es Keita Shin Anzai— retomó el nieto del profesor Anzai— Para ser honesto odio mi primer nombre— confesó algo avergonzado mientras aclaraba la garganta— Así que les pediría que si algún día pretenden llamarme por mi nombre, será mejor que me digan Shin— recomendó en tono amenazante— ¿Entendido?

— Si capitán— respondieron al unisón tanto Sendoh como Miyagi.

— Ahora quiero que se presenten— ordenó, entonces los muchachos empezaron.

— Bueno, yo soy Ryota Miyagi, mido 1. 68 cm, y peso 59 kilos, y juego como base, es mi especialidad— se presentó el moreno, el capitán Anzai lo miró de pies a cabeza, examinándolo meticulosamente.

— No entiendo cómo pudieron becar a un enano como tú… para jugar necesitas unos cuantos centímetros— comentó el capitán con desdeño. El muchacho abrió sus ojos con desmesura, jamás pensó recibir ese insulto por parte de un capitán, con respecto a algo que solía herirlo, como lo haría probablemente con cualquier otro practicante de aquel deporte.

— ¡Oye qué demonios te pasa, no tenías porqué decir eso!— reclamó Mitsui en defensa de su amigo, por quien sentía tanto aprecio después de la leal amistad que el chico del pendiente le brindó en sus momentos más difíciles.

— Tú no te metas— musitó sin prestarle mayor atención a Hisashi.

— Déjalo Mitsui, pronto se dará cuenta que mi estatura no tiene nada que ver con mi juego— le dijo Ryota a el tirador de triples, sin quitar jamás la vista del capitán, quien le ignoraba.

— Es tu turno—pronunció dirigiéndose al ex Ryonan.

— Ah, es cierto— pronunció el joven mientras daba un paso al frente—Mi nombre es Akira Sendoh, mido 1.92 y peso 80 kilogramos, casi siempre juego como alero, aunque si es necesario puedo jugar como base— comentó sonriendo despreocupado, el capitán Anzai no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

— Así que tú eras la famosa estrella de Ryonan ¿no?— preguntó seriamente.

— Bueno, eso dicen— respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— No deben ser más que rumores, aunque… el nivel de preparatoria es muy bajo, así que cualquier inútil lo puede ser—espetó con menosprecio. Quienes oían las palabras del capitán no podían ocultar su asombro, de todos ellos, jamás nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así al joven, ya que éste era digno de respeto por sus grandes habilidades.

— ¿Eso crees?— susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios.

— Bueno, si pretenden llegar a ser titulares, deberán demostrar que tan hábiles son, así que jugaremos un partido de tres contra tres— indicó el capitán.

— ¡Si!— respondieron todos al unisón.

* * *

En Kanagawa el día era hermoso, como cualquier otro de primavera, el aire fresco y jovial de aquella época parecía ser la representación climática de aquellos jóvenes que cada año con entusiasmo llegaban al gimnasio de Shohoku para cumplir el sueño de llegar al torneo nacional, y ganarle a equipos de fama estatal, como lo eran Shoyo, Ryonan y Kainan, y de fama nacional, como Toyotama, Aiwa y Sannou.

— Hanamichi… ¿Por qué traes eso?— preguntó Yohei al ver a su amigo portando binoculares negros enormes, que contrastaban con rojo intenso de su cabello.

— No hagas ruido, que intento descubrir quien ese tal Rukawa, debo averiguarlo cuanto antes— murmuró ocultándose tras la puerta del gimnasio, buscando entre los nuevos miembros algún indicio que le indicara su identidad— Debe tener la misma cara de zorro— murmuró sin dejar de observar a los estudiantes con sus binoculares. Yohei rió divertido.

— No tienes porqué hacer eso para averiguarlo— opinó Mito.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo mientras dirigía la mirada a su amigo.

— No tienes que estar espiando a los muchachos para saber quien es Rukawa, eres el nuevo capitán y ellos deben presentarse y entonces te enterarás— opinó— Además sólo podría ser una coincidencia de apellido— añadió a sus opiniones el compañero de salón de Sakuragi

— Tienes razón, yo soy el nuevo capitán y no hay motivos para que me esté ocultando— respondió el nuevo número cuatro a la vez que lanzaba por los aires su arma espía— Me voy— dijo ahora a la vez que entraba victorioso al gimnasio, los muchachos que aguardaban al inicio de la práctica charlando, quedaron en silencio al ver entrar al muchacho.

— ¡Hola!— fueron las primeras palabras espontáneas del pelirrojo al pararse ante sus nuevos compañeros.

— Hola— respondieron temerosos los nuevos muchachos, ya que el aspecto del joven pelirrojo les inspiraba cuidado.

— Voy a empezar por presentarme, prepárense, que no todos los días se conoce a un hombre tan talentoso como yo— comenzó a introducir.

— Yohei ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Okuss quien llegaba junto a sus amigos.

— Muchachos, es que Hanamichi está presentándose como nuevo capitán, además quiere saber quien es ese tal Rukawa que envió la solicitud—explicó Mito.

— Ohh… esto será interesante— expresaron al unisón los muchachos, a la ves que se unían a la expectación del primero.

— Yo soy, el talentosísimo, el genio del basquetbol y nuevo capitán de Shohoku… ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!— se presentó con extravagancia el pelirrojo, el silencio reinó en el sitio— "_Pero qué les sucede, deberían estarme aplaudiendo o alabándome… este no es el modo de recibir a un genio"—_ pensó exasperado ahora el eterno rival de Rukawa, el silencio continuaba—¡Pero qué están esperando! ¡¿Acaso no van a decir nada?!— reclamó Hanamichi causando progresivo pavor en los novatos.

— Si señor, encantado de conocerlo— respondieron al unisón mientras hacían una reverencia apresurada.

— ¡Así no! ¡Deben aplaudir, tontos!— corrigió fuera de sí.

— ¡Hola Hanamichi!— saludó amable una voz familiar tras de él.

— Ha… Haruko— susurró embobado mientras veía llegar a su novia, los nuevos integrantes veían perturbados el repentino cambio de su capitán.

— ¿Ya empezaste el entrenamiento?— interrogó la muchacha mirando amablemente a los novatos.

— Bueno si, estaba presentándome delante de los principiantes como el nuevo capitán, es sólo eso— respondió tomando su cabeza sonrojado. Aunque ya llevaban más de un año siendo novios, el muchacho no cambiaba su forma de ser con ella.

— Esta bien, después yo me presentaré, tú continúa— indicó la muchacha mientras se alejaba para dejar al muchacho continuar con su labor.

— Si— respondió aún embobado a la vez que asentía, una vez que la chica se hubo alejado, se dirigió a los novatos— Ahora quiero que ustedes se presenten— ordenó amenazante.

— Si— respondieron temerosos al unisón.

— ¡Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza!— habló un muchacho desde la puerta del gimnasio mientras entraba jadeante. Su cabello era negro, peinado al medio, su piel caucásica contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes pasto que reflejaban sana inocencia y amabilidad, era muy alto, a no más de dos centímetros de Sakuragi, llevaba una playera desmangada del mismo tono que sus ojos y un short negro, tenis blancos, al igual que sus calcetines, en ambos brazos llevaba muñequeras del mismo tono verde que su playera y un cintillo sobre su frente también verde.

— ¿Mmh?... ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!— preguntó gruñendo el pelirrojo molesto por la interrupción.

— Mi nombre es Eita Rukawa— respondió simple mientras sonreía.

— "¿_Rukawa_?"— se preguntó sorprendida Haruko.

— _"_¿Qué?"—los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron reflejando el tamaño de su asombro.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	6. Identidades Reveladas

**Disclaimer:  Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #6: _Identidades reveladas_

* * *

— ¡Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza!— habló un muchacho desde la puerta del gimnasio mientras entraba jadeante. Su cabello era negro, peinado al medio, su piel caucásica contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes pasto que reflejaban sana inocencia y amabilidad, era muy alto, a no más de dos centímetros de Sakuragi, llevaba una playera desmangada del mismo tono que sus ojos y un short negro, tenis blancos, al igual que sus calcetines, en ambos brazos llevaba muñequeras del mismo tono verde que su playera y un cintillo sobre su frente también verde.

— ¿Mmh?... ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!— preguntó gruñendo el pelirrojo molesto por la interrupción.

— Mi nombre es Eita Rukawa— respondió simple mientras sonreía.

— "¿_Rukawa_?"— se preguntó sorprendida Haruko.

— _"_¿Qué?"—los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron reflejando el tamaño de su asombro.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—preguntó el muchacho, Sakuragi se le acercaba dando grandes y fuertes pasos que transmitían amenaza.

— Así que tú eres Rukawa— refunfuñó mientras se paraba frente a él.

— Si, ese es mi nombre— respondió amable.

— ¿Y tienes algo que ver con el z… digo con el Rukawa que huyó de éste talentoso?—interrogó incrédulo, buscaba en los rasgos del muchacho alguna similitud con su rival, sin embargo no lo hallaba.

— Si, él es mi hermano— respondió con el orgullo de un niño que sueña llegar a ser como su hermano mayor.

— ¡¿Hermano?!— el espanto y asombro se escapó en la espontánea expresión del pelirrojo.

— ¡Hermano!—su ejército replicó la dicción de su líder desde la puerta del gimnasio.

— "_Rukawa_"— Haruko pensaba con sorpresa, ya que sabía de la existencia de un hermano de su antiguo amor, sin embargo no lo pudo conocer y jamás pensó que llegaría a aquella preparatoria y club de básquetbol.

— "_¿Es él? Es él… ¡Es él!"—_ el nuevo capitán del equipo examinaba de un lado a otro al menor de los Rukawa, el muchacho le seguía curioso con la mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo?—susurró con la misma expresión en la voz.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡No puedes llegar tarde al primer entrenamiento, Rukawa, no puedes ser tan irresponsable chiquillo! Por eso no te permitiré que estés en mi equipo ¡Me oíste!—expresó fuera de sí el pelirrojo.

— Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir…Pero dígame algo ¿Por casualidad usted es el jugador Sakuragi?—preguntó el muchacho.

— ¡No!... Soy el único, el genio, el rey del basquetbol Hanamichi Sakuragi, no simplemente "el jugador Sakuragi" como tú dices tonto— corrigió presuntuoso el anhelante número cuatro cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo siento—se disculpó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia— Pero mi hermano no me dijo sobre eso, sólo que me cuidara de usted—añadió el muchacho.

— Maldito zorro, incluso al otro lado del mundo no me deja en paz— gruñó el pelirrojo— ¡Pero de igual manera no me importa! ¡No permitiré en mi equipo, a un hermano del zorro dormilón! ¡Eso JAMÁS!—exclamó sin darse un momento para respirar.

— Jo jo jo… Veo que ya empezaron con el entrenamiento— la voz del anciano se oyó ingresar al gimnasio.

— Gordito— pronunció con asombro el pelirrojo, el resto del equipo hacía una reverencia a modo de salutación.

— Sakuragi, reúne a los muchachos, quiero conocer a los nuevos integrantes— ordenó afable el hombre de cabello cano.

— ¡Espera Gordo!—refutó el autodenominado "Rey del Rebote".

— Si, que sucede Sakuragi— preguntó el entrenador mientras bebía su café.

— Antes de empezar quiero que se vayan los estorbos ¡Dile a ésta sabandija que se vaya y no vuelva!—exclamó a modo de exigencia, Hanamichi.

— Jojojo— reía divertido Anzai.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo viejo?—preguntó sintiendo cómo la exasperación se adueñaba de él.

— Es que no puedo sacar a ese muchacho, él es un gran jugador y será de gran aporte a nuestro equipo, al igual que todos lo que han ingresado— respondió sereno.

— ¿Qué dijiste gordo? ¡¿Acaso tú sabías que el hermano del zorro vendría al equipo y no se lo dijiste al nuevo capitán?!—preguntó exasperado, como sintiendo que en aquel ocultamiento de información, hubiera una traición imperdonable.

— No pensé que le importara tanto, joven Sakuragi

— ¡Claro que si, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese maldito zorro me importa!— expresó fuera de sí.

— Hanamichi— la menor de los Akagi veía con gran preocupación a su novio.

— Ya Sakuragi, deja de hacer tanto escándalo y empecemos pronto con el entrenamiento— intervino un muchacho de segundo año.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Tú me estás dando órdenes!... ¡Sólo eres un miserable Azumi! Ningún chiquillo de segundo me manda ¡Me oíste!—respondió el pelirrojo.

— El joven Azumi tiene razón, Sakuragi, empecemos pronto, porque quiero ver un partido entre los de primero contra los de segundo y tercer año— indicó el director del equipo, ya sabía que el carácter del joven capitán lo hacía distraerse con gran facilidad, por lo que debía guiarlo en todo momento.

— Bueno, el gordo tiene razón, ya me presenté, ahora le corresponde al resto— indicó el pelirrojo. Después de conocer la identidad del misterioso joven de apellido Rukawa, no tenía grandes ánimos de presumir, por lo que permitió a sus compañeros de tercer y segundo año, presentarse, partiendo por los de tercero, Kentarou Ishi, Satoru Sasauka y Toki Kuwata, pronto le siguió el único integrante de segundo grado.

— Mi nombre es Sen Azumi, y juego de base, espero nos llevemos bien y podamos superar lo que hizo Shohoku hace dos años— se presentó el muchacho.

— Bueno, ahora los principiantes se presentarán— espetó con fastidio el pelirrojo— Primero tú— le habló al primero de los muchachos, su cabello castaño claro y ojos café contrastaban con su piel blanca.

— Mi nombre es Akito Emori, tengo quince años, mido 1.80 cm, peso 75 kilos, juego como base, aunque también soy hábil lanzando triples, mi objetivo es jugar en las finales para derrotar a Kainan e ir al campeonato nacional para volver a derrotar a Kainan, ¡Pero por sobre todo a Shinichi Maki!—expresó con extravagancia.

— ¿Mmh?... ¿Y por qué quieres ganarle al viejo?—preguntó interesado el pelirrojo.

— No lo soporto— expresó el novato con sus manos empuñadas.

— Bueno, pero lamento decirte que si habrá alguien que derrotará al viejo ese seré yo, nadie en éste equipo puede enfrentarlo como éste genio— expresó fatuo.

— Sakuragi ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que Maki se graduó hace dos años de Kainan?—preguntó temeroso Kuwata.

— Es cierto casi lo olvido, pero este niño ignorante casi me confunde, a los talentosos también les puede ocurrir— respondió risueño mientras se tomaba la cabeza— Bueno, ahora el siguiente— indicó Sakuragi, entonces la presentación de los nuevos miembros del equipo continuó, terminando con Eita Rukawa, quien ante la mirada odiosa de Hanamichi, se presentaba.

— Soy Eita Rukawa, mido 1. 90 cm, peso 80 kilos, juego como delantero y mi objetivo es ganar las nacionales— expresó entusiasta el muchacho.

— Pues parece que pasarás en la banca como suplente ¡Tonto!—expresó el pelirrojo.

— Jojojo, bueno, ahora es el turno de nuestra asistente— indicó el hombre de cabello cano, parecía que él debería estar guiando al pelirrojo, quien como nuevo capitán se distraía fácilmente.

— Haruko— susurró el pelirrojo al ver que la muchacha se acercaba al grupo.

— Hola a todos— saludó tímidamente— Mi nombre es Haruko Akagi y soy la manager del equipo, encantada en conocerlos— agregó haciendo una reverencia, los muchachos le veían curiosos.

— El gusto es nuestro— respondieron mientras hacían una reverencia educados y tímidamente.

— Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente, ahora el gordo nos hablará— indicó el pelirrojo mientras se interponía entre Haruko y sus compañeros de equipo, como intentando impedir que se les acercasen o la miraran con demasiada insistencia. Pronto el Anzai estuvo frente a ellos.

— Bueno muchachos, este año el desafío es igual de complicado, pero ustedes son muy fuertes y podrán conseguirlo— empezó a hablar el anciano ante la expectación juvenil del grupo de nuevos integrantes, que oían en completo silencio, al hombre admirado— Éste año para empezar, antes de comenzar el campeonato estatal, nos enfrentaremos en un partido de práctica a Tsukubu…— añadió a su monologo ante la interrupción del capitán.

— ¿Qué dijiste Gordito?... ¿Tsukubu?—la sorpresa del pelirrojo se dejó notar.

— Si Sakuragi, Tsukubu— respondió sereno, Anzai.

— El equipo de ese maldito…— refunfuñó mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace dos años con el novato estrella de aquel equipo, quien pretendió a su novia, Haruko— Koichiro Nango— pronunció con rencor— Lo había olvidado— murmuró.

— Si Sakuragi, él es ahora el capitán de Tsukubu, al parecer tiene muchas ganas de enfrentarse a ti. Yo tenía pensado otro oponente para ustedes, pero él le insistió al director de Tsukubu que tuviéramos un partido de práctica, y me propusieron el partido y no pude negarme— explicó calmo Anzai.

— Pero que tonto, no sabe lo que está buscando— musitó presumido el pelirrojo.

— Deben dar su mejor esfuerzo muchachos, ahora jugarán un partido, los alumnos de primero contra los de segundo y tercero— indicó el profesor Anzai.

— ¡Si, señor!—respondieron al unisón, tras lo cual esperaban alguna otra indicación, el capitán de Shohoku notó que permanecían quietos.

— ¡Pero qué están esperando tontos! … ¡Es hora de empezar con el calentamiento, no se queden parados ahí!—prorrumpió molesto, causando el espanto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Si capitán!—exclamaron mientras salían trotando alborotados por el gimnasio.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, y varios de los miembros del equipo denotaban cansancio, que se dejaba ver por el andar pesado en el trote que ejecutaban, Sakuragi no tardó en notarlo.

— ¡Pero qué están haciendo sabandijas!... Si en el calentamiento trotan así, no serán capaces de nada en los partidos ¡Corran!— prorrumpió mientras sacaba un látigo para apresurar el andar de sus compañeros, quienes despavoridos aumentaban su velocidad.

— Pobres muchachos, tienen la mala fortuna de que Hanamichi será su capitán, y es posible que les exija más que cualquier otro, con el exceso de energía que tiene, no comprenderá jamás el cansancio de otros— comentó divertido Yohei desde la puerta del gimnasio.

— Será muy divertido ver cómo será como capitán— añadió Okuss.

— Tienes razón— apoyó Noma.

— Si, pero nada se le comparará a saber cómo se comportará con el hermano de Rukawa, de seguro Hanamichi no puede sacarse de la cabeza que ese niño fue cuñado de Haruko, o quizás tiene miedo de que ella se enamore del nuevo Rukawa— comentó Takamiya.

— Pero qué dices, Haruko no haría algo así, ahora se ve muy enamorada de Hanamichi, y dudo que lo cambiaría por el hermano menor de Rukawa— opinó el amigo rubio.

— Si, quizás tienes razón, aunque podríamos empezar con la primera apuesta de los entrenamientos— propuso Takamiya— ¿Quién apuesta a favor de Hanamichi?—comenzó a lanzar las apuestas.

Por otra parte, el equipo se reunía en el centro del gimnasio, ahora comenzaría la distribución de los equipos.

— En el equipo de segundo y tercer año estaremos, Ishi, Kuwata, Azumi, Satoru y por supuesto éste genio—indicó Sakuragi.

— ¡Si, capitán!—respondieron al unisón los cuatro compañeros de equipo del pelirrojo, tras lo cual pasaron a recibir las camisetas rojas que Haruko les entregaba.

— En el equipo de los novatos, estarán Emori, Honami, Doi, Fuwa y… _Rukawa— _indicó ahora el pelirrojo nombrando con fastidio al último integrante del equipo.

— ¡Si capitán!—correspondieron los muchachos, tras lo cual recibieron las camisetas amarillo pálido que les entregaba la manager del equipo, quien también arbitraría.

Pronto los equipos se distribuyeron en la cancha, Sakuragi se encontraban frente a un sonriente Rukawa, lo que parecía irritar al pelirrojo, su sonrisa le alteraba.

— Lamento informarte que éste hombre tan talentoso es el rey del salto, y no podrás ganarme, Rukawa Junior— expresó irónico el capitán de Shohoku.

— Eso lo veremos— su voz sonó grave, a la vez que su mirada amistosa y afable se borraba radicalmente, dándole paso a una expresión dura y maliciosa, que se confirmaba en la sonrisa provocativa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

— "_¿Qué?"—_pensó con asombro Hanamichi, el chico de ojos verdes parecía realmente otro, la inocencia y amabilidad que hasta hace poco demostraba, ya no existía, parecía realmente otra persona. Pronto sonó el silbato, Haruko lanzó el balón y Rukawa saltó rápidamente para alcanzarlo, Hanamichi que aún se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho, tardó algunos instantes en reaccionar, sólo la voz de su novia le hizo regresar en sí.

— ¡Hanamichi!—prorrumpió la muchacha.

— ¿Qué?—se preguntó con extrañeza, entonces notó que su oponente ya casi tocaba el balón— ¡No te lo permitiré!—prorrumpió mientras saltaba enérgicamente, pronto alcanzó a su rival esbozando una sonrisa desafiante, Eita le observó con asombro al ver que en breves instantes, el pelirrojo le alcazaba y arrebataba el balón para darle un pase a Kuwata. Éste en cuanto tuvo el balón en sus manos, corrió hacia el tablero correspondiente, pronto se encontró con la marca Emori, quien le presionaba de cerca.

— ¡Kuwata!—la voz de Azumi le alertó al chico de tercero que se encontraba libre de marcas, entonces sin dudarlo, le lanzó el balón a su compañero de equipo, sin embargo, un veloz Eita le interceptó quedándose con el balón y corrió hacia el tablero rival, pronto estuvo frente a la canasta, pero se encontró con la imponente marca de Hanamichi, que no pretendía dejar pasar tan fácilmente al ojiverde.

— Eres muy extraño, de un momento a otro pareciste ser otro, pero eso no me sorprenderá para que te deje encestar, Rukawa Junior— expresó desafiante el capitán, el novato en silencio examinaba las posibilidades de encestar, pero la imponencia de su rival lo mantenía en su lugar inmóvil largos instantes.

— ¡Encesta o cometerás falta!—alertó uno de sus compañeros a Eita, entonces el muchacho avanzó osado con el balón, brincó enérgicamente para encestar.

— Ni lo sueñes… ¡La técnica del matamoscas!—prorrumpió Sakuragi mientras alzaba su mano para golpetear el balón, sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, Eita lanzó con sutileza el balón hacia atrás, dándole un perfecto pase a Akito Emori, quien ante la sorpresa de todos, lanzó una canasta de tres puntos, dándole la ventaja inicial al equipo de primer año.

— Bien hecho, Emori— congratuló Rukawa a su compañero.

— ¡No puede ser!... ¡Esos dos!—prorrumpió con exasperación el capitán del equipo.

Ahora el balón pasaba a las manos del equipo de los avanzados, Ishi avanzaba cauteloso con el balón, todos hacían marca personal, por lo que le complicaba darle el pase a algún compañero, Sakuragi tenía que lidiar ahora con Eita, quien le marcaba en todo momento.

— "_Éste mocoso sólo está molestando, seguramente pretende quitarme mi lugar como capitán y titular,_ pero no se lo permitiré"— cavilaba Hanamichi mientras luchaba por desmarcarse del ojiverde, pronto dirigió su mirada a Ishi, y pensó en que hacer— ¡Aquí Ishi!—exclamó el pelirrojo mientras daba un gran salto en el aire para liberarse momentáneamente de la marca de su rival.

— ¡Sakuragi!—prorrumpió Ishi mientras le lanzaba el balón, el capitán tomó con rapidez el balón, y buscó tocar el piso con firmeza, una vez logrado su primer objetivo, corrió con el balón hacia la canasta rival, una vez allí, saltó para hacer una clavada, pero Eita saltó para evitar el cometido del pelirrojo.

— ¡No te lo permitiré!—exclamó el ojiverde mientras que de un manotazo intentaba arrebatarle el balón a Hanamichi, pero éste atesorando el objetivo de Eita, lo tomó con energía entre sus manos y lo esquivó, pero en aquella acción de protección, le dio un gran codazo a Rukawa, lo que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. El silbato no tardó en sonar.

— Hanamichi cometió una falta— sentenció la hermana menor de Akagi.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Pe… Pero Haruko!—protestó el capitán.

— Lo siento, pero hiciste falta— indicó tímidamente la castaña.

— Maldición— susurró apenado el pelirrojo. Pronto Eita ejecutó los dos tiros libres correspondientes, encestándolos con entera facilidad.

* * *

— Oye Shin ¿Por qué sólo están ellos?... ¿Y el resto?—una voz curiosa interrumpía la tensión generada en el gimnasio de la universidad de Tokio.

— Miwa— Anzai reconoció los ojos grises y cabello negro que llevaba recogido en una coleta, y complexión no era muy vigorosa— Que bueno que llegas— expresó sonriendo de media cara a modo de salutación el capitán del equipo— Ellos no vendrán, estaremos sólo los bancabolistas, sus sucesores, tú y yo— respondió el capitán indicando con la mirada a los implicados.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— la curiosidad se mantenía en el muchacho.

— Hay que saber cómo están los principiantes, por eso quiero un partido de tres contra tres, los sucesores y yo contra los bancabolitas— explicó— Y tú— añadió mientras le lanzaba un silbato— Serás el árbitro—indicó.

— Está bien, pero antes deja presentarme con los muchachos— indicó Miwa.

— Como quieras— musitó Shin.

— Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Renji Miwa, voy en tercer año y soy el sub capitán, espero que podamos hacer un buen equipo para ganar éste año el campeonato inter estatal superando lo hecho hace unos meses—expresó educado el muchacho esbozando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

— Creo que no es igual que el capitán— murmuró Ryota a Mitsui.

— Tienes razón, en realidad el único insoportable es ese imbécil— musitó el chico de ojos azules.

— No murmuren más y vistan sus camisetas— ordenó tajante Anzai.

— Si, capitán— respondieron de mala gana Hanagata, Akagi, Mitsui y Miyagi, mientras que Sendoh se mostraba un poco más conciliador y calmo.

— De verde estarán Hanagata, Mitsui y Akagi— señaló Miwa.

— ¡Si!—respondieron animados los tres muchachos.

— De azul, jugarán Anzai, Miyagi y Sendoh— indicó ahora Renji.

— ¡Si!—respondieron entusiastas Ryota y Akira, quienes se mostraban ávidos de demostrar su talento en el juego y tapar la boca prepotente de Anzai.

— Saltarán por los verdes Hanagata y por los azules Sendoh— el joven árbitro indicó mientras los iniciadores del partido se ubicaban en el centro de la cancha. Pronto el silbato sonó anunciando el inicio del partido, ambos muchachos saltaron en completa sincronía pugnando por ganar la partida, Sendoh hizo todo lo posible por tomar el balón, pero la notoria superioridad en altura del ex Shoyo se hizo valer, permitiéndole a Hanagata alcanzar el balón.

— ¡Akagi!—exclamó el chico de gafas dándole un pase al ex capitán de Shohoku, quien dio un gran salto para recibir el balón, una vez con éste en las manos, se dispuso a correr rumbo a la canasta, sin embargo la repentina marca de Ryota le obstaculizó la avanzada.

— ¡Akagi, aquí!—Mitsui desde un par de metros le alertaba de su libertad a Takenori, éste aprovechando su superioridad en estatura le lanzó el balón al chico de la cicatriz.

— ¡Mitsui!—exclamó alertándole del pase a su compañero, éste se dispuso a tomarlo, sin embargo, fue interceptado por Shin, sorprendiendo al tirador de triples.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que aunque nadie te marque, es posible que intercepten un pase?... _Jugador más valioso— _preguntó Anzai con notoria ironía mientras salía corriendo con el balón haciendo enfadar al chico de cabello azulado.

— "_Idiota"—_pensó el tirador de triples, tras lo cual salió persiguiéndolo— ¡Pronto, hay que regresar, no dejemos que éste idiota enceste!—exclamó Mitsui, sus compañeros de equipo lo siguieron para cubrir.

Hanagata fue el primero en llegar bajo el tablero, interponiéndose entre Anzai y el tablero, Sendoh marcaba a Akagi, a la vez que Miyagi a Mitsui.

La altura del ex Shoyo era el mayor inconveniente para Anzai, quien con su metro y noventa centímetros, no podía superar los dos metros del jugador de anteojos, sin embargo de su desventaja surgía también delantera, ya que sus movimientos eran algo más rápidos que los de Hanagata.

— No te dejaré encestar— pronunció el amigo de Fujima mientras brincaba enérgicamente para bloquear el tiro del capitán del equipo, sin embargo éste al notar que Hanagata estaba entregando todas sus energías en aquel bloqueo, regresó raudo al piso y corrió hasta estar bajo la canasta, y lanzó un tiro sencillo que le dio la ventaja inicial al equipo de primero.

— Maldición, si no hacemos algo ese idiota seguirá humillándonos— murmuraba enfadado el chico de ojos azules

— Bien hecho, capitán— se acercaron a congratular tanto Ryota y Sendoh, quienes a pesar de la molesta inicial, no ocultaron su admiración por haber burlado con tanta facilidad a quien se consagró como uno de los mejores centros de todo el estado de Kanagawa.

— En vez de estarme felicitando, deberían intentar hacer algo por el partido, sé que sin su ayuda podría acabar con ese trío de inútiles, pero la idea es saber de qué son capaces… ¿O es que acaso no tienen nada que mostrar?—preguntó fatuo Shin, aquellas palabras parecieron encender la llama en Ryota y Sendoh, además de Akagi, Hanagata y Mitsui, a quienes había llamado inútiles.

Ahora Hanagata tenía el balón, avanzaba contemplando los movimientos de cada uno de los jugadores en cancha, notaba que Mitsui era cubierto por Anzai, mientras que Akagi, lo era por Miyagi y Sendoh, aunque notaba que éste último planeaba salir hacia él cuando diera un pase, una mirada cómplice buscó a Mitsui y Akagi, a la cual ambos muchachos respondieron con un asentimiento, entonces el ex Shoyo avanzó de prisa para comenzar el ataque.

— ¡Mitsui!—exclamó Hanagata alertándole del pase, el ex Shohoku dio un salto para recibir el balón, Anzai lo siguió en un salto, a la vez que Sendoh corría para comenzar a marcar al ex Shoyo, pero en un drástico cambio, Hanagata desvió el balón hacia Akagi, quien liberándose de la marca de Miyagi recepcionaba el balón.

— ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó el hermano mayor de Haruko tras lo cual se dirigió a la canasta, pronto fue Sendoh quien lo intentaba bloquear, entonces el ex capitán de Shohoku, en un sutil movimiento, dio un pase hacia atrás a un descuidado Mitsui quien retrocedía raudo hacia la línea de tiro de triples, lo que provocó que una mano intrusa de Miyagi le arrebatara el balón, tras lo cual se dispuso a correr rumbo la canasta rival, todos corrieron en aquella dirección, Miyagi notó que el primero en arribar era Anzai quien no tardó en pedir el balón.

— ¡Miyagi, dame el balón!—exclamó en una orden el capitán.

— _"Jamás"—_ pensó esbozando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que Sendoh pasaba por su lado para adelantársele.

— AquíMiyagi_— _habló el ex Ryonan ya en la zona de tiro, el chico del pendiente lanzó un alto pase, que Sendoh esperaba ansioso, sin embargo la intercepción del jugador más alto en cancha, Hanagata, logró detener la ofensiva rival.

— ¡Eres un idiota Miyagi, debiste darme a mí ese maldito pase!—reclamó Anzai— De seguro tu cerebro es proporcional a tu tamaño— añadió aumentando el enfado en el chico del pendiente, quien se detenía empuñando sus manos— ¡No te quedes ahí parado!—ordenó ahora Shin.

— ¡Hay que regresar!—la voz de Akagi eufórica se escuchó mientras corría raudo hacia la canasta acompañado de Mitsui, y la defensa que les seguía.

— ¡Akagi!—la voz del chico de anteojos le anunciaba un pase al ex Shohoku, el balón atravesó toda la cancha a gran velocidad. El hermano de Haruko recibió firmemente el pase mientras corría a la canasta, pero ahora era Shin quien lo marcaba.

— Esas basuras se dejan engañar con facilidad, tendré que marcarlo yo— monologó el capitán de Tokio mientras se interponía entre la canasta y Akagi, éste notó la insistencia de su rival y que ya estaba alerta ante un pase, entonces se elevó para encestar, Shin lo siguió y antes de que lo bloqueara, estrelló el balón contra el tablero haciéndolo devolverse hacia la cancha, Hanagata en un gran salto consiguió tomar el balón, una vez ya en el suelo, se elevó para encestar desde su posición, Shin corrió para cubrirlo, Hanagata al notar que su oponente intentaba arrebatarle el balón, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás sorprendiendo al nieto del profesor Anzai, encestando una limpia canasta, dejando el marcador igualado dos a dos.

— Bien hecho, Hanagata— felicitaron Mitsui y Akagi a su compañero de equipo, el muchacho correspondió con una sutil sonrisa.

— ¡Son unas basuras! ¡Esos principiantes encestaron sólo porque ustedes no hacen nada por defender su canasta! ¡Yo estoy haciéndolo todo! ¿Cómo demonios pretenden jugar en algún partido?—regañaba Anzai a Sendoh y Ryota

— Capitán… ¿No cree que la culpa es solamente suya?—un relajado Sendoh daba a conocer a opinión.

— ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué estás diciendo chiquillo insolente?!—respondió Shin.

— Verá, cada vez que Akagi, Hanagata o Mitsui atacan bajo la canasta, usted pretende cubrirlos sin importar quien sea, entonces cuando yo cubro a Akagi y corre a la canasta, voy a bloquearlo, pero usted se interpone y quedamos dos marcando a un jugador, entonces otro del equipo contrario queda libre y suceden cosas como la que acaba de pasar ¿No cree?—explicó relajado, Sendoh.

— ¡Ja! No lo puedo creer, un novato me da indicaciones… Sólo juega y no opines— respondió fatuo el capitán.

— Como quiera— musitó el ex Ryonan.

El partido avanzó y el constante error antes mencionado por la ex estrella de Ryonan se dejó evidenciar, dejando el marcador al fin del primer tiempo treinta y dos a veinte, a favor del equipo de Hanagata, Mitsui y Akagi.

* * *

Sus pasos parecían tener eco en los pasillos de la universidad, un bostezo no tardó en dejarse escapar de sus labios, mientras veía somnolienta de un lado a otro los desiertos pasillos del lugar.

— Pero que aburrido, creí que la universidad sería más divertida, pero todos son unos nerds estudiosos que no piensan en distraerse aunque sea un rato, y la única diversión era el chico malo, pero nunca aparece— monologaba mientras dirigía la mirada a su reloj que indicaba que ya serían las siete de la tarde— "_El entrenamiento de Toru debe estar por acabar, iré a ver qué pasa… al menos Sendoh estará ahí y quizás quiera salir a divertirse un rato"_— reflexionó ahora la hermana menor de Hanagata, tras lo cual inició una marcha decidida hacia el gimnasio de la universidad.

Pronto llegó al lugar y se encontró en la puerta del gimnasio, y comenzó a examinar el lugar.

— "_Ahí está Toru, creo que está descansando"— _pensó al ver a su hermano sentado en la banca— "_Ahí está_"— pensó ahora mientras sonreía— ¡Hola Akira Sendoh!—saludó la muchacha insinuantemente agitando con sutileza una de sus manos, el muchacho dirigió la mirada curiosa hacia quien le hablaba, por efecto dominó Hanagata, Akagi y Miyagi le imitaron

— Vaya señorita Aomi, es una sorpresa verla aquí— la gentileza del ex Ryonan se fusionaba con un interés especial a la vez que se le acercaba a la chica.

— Vine porque en realidad, me di cuenta que ayer fui algo malcriada y te hablé muy mal, y como la gente de esta universidad es TAN aburrida, quería proponerte que saliéramos a alguna parte— indicó la muchacha, Akira no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no creyó jamás que ella llegaría a invitarle a salir.

— Dices… ¿Una cita?—preguntó incrédulo.

— Si así quieres llamarle— respondió sonriendo coqueta. El muchacho sonrió de medio lado.

— Por mi no hay problema señorita Hanagata

— No me digas así… sólo dime Aomi— corrigió.

— Como tú digas, Aomi— expresó sonriendo— Y dime… ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

— Veámonos a las nueve y treinta en la Torre de Tokio ¿Te parece?—propuso sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

— Perfecto— pronunció el ex Ryonan.

— Bueno, entonces me voy para alistarme— respondió la joven mientras sonreía insinuante.

— Hasta más tarde— se despidió el muchacho gentilmente.

— Hasta …

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Sendoh?—preguntó una voz curiosa desde el interior del gimnasio, el ex Ryonan y la muchacha voltearon a ver quien le hablaba al joven.

— "_Vaya, vaya… pero qué pequeño es el mundo"_— caviló interesante— _"Así que el chico rebelde juega básquet"_— una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la joven.

— Ah… cuñado, sólo hablo con una amiga— contestó amable Akira, entonces el tirador de triples pudo ver a la muchacha.

— ¡¿Tú?!—preguntó con molesto asombro Hisashi al reconocer a la joven.

— Hola, chico rebelde— saludó interesante la hermana menor de Hanagata.

— ¿Perdón?... ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?—preguntó con notorio asombro el ex Ryonan mientras soltaba una sutil carcajada.

— No

— Si…— las respuestas de Mitsui y Aomi se contradecían, causando la sutil perturbación del chico de cabellos alzados al cielo.

— ¿Cómo dicen?—Sendoh preguntó sin entender nada, Aomi miró a Mitsui sonriente, mientras el chico de la cicatriz le fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ya nos habíamos visto antes— musitó indiferente Mitsui.

— Ya veo— la voz de Sendoh denotaba despreocupación.

— No sabía que jugaras básquetbol, chico rebelde— expresó interesada, la chica de cabello negro.

— Si, éste es el segundo año de mi cuñado en el club— intervino amablemente Akira.

— Dijiste ¿Cuñado?—la hermana de Hanagata preguntó con leve asombro.

— Si, es el novio de mi hermana— explicó Sendoh, Mitsui miraba en dirección contraria con total indiferencia.

— ¿Tienes novia chico malo?— interrogó con suspicacia la chica de ojos azules.

— Claro que sí… ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?— la actitud defensiva del ex Shohoku llamó la atención de Sendoh.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?... Es hora de seguir con el partido— habló desde la cancha el nieto de Anzai.

— Bueno Aomi, nos veremos después… ahora tenemos que entrenar, adiós— se despidió gentil el ex Ryonan.

— Hasta pronto— se despidió la muchacha aunque mirando al chico de la cicatriz, quien sólo de dirigió un desprecio. Entonces los muchachos caminaron hacia el centro de la cancha, donde se reintegraron al resto del equipo.

— Bueno, el equipo de Hanagata tiene la delantera de treinta y dos a veinte sobre el equipo de Sendoh, ya comenzaremos el segundo tiempo— decía amable Miwa mientras preparaba el cronómetro, silbato y balón.

— Espera un momento— intervino el capitán.

— Si, que sucede Shin— preguntó Miwa.

— Haremos un cambio, Sendoh y Miyagi ya han tenido mucha ventaja al estar conmigo, ahora le bajaremos el nivel para ver cómo superan a los bancabolistas— explicó Anzai.

— Pero qué está diciendo… si por su egoísmo vamos perdiendo— gruñía susurrante el chico del pendiente mientras Sendoh sonreía divertido.

— Mitsui— llamó Shin.

— Si, capitán— respondió el chico de cabello azulado.

— Tú irás a ocupar mi lugar con los novatos, yo estaré con Akagi y Hanagata— indicó el nieto de Anzai.

— Esta bien— musitó sin oponerse a la orden del capitán del equipo.

— Oye Shin— le habló curioso Miwa al capitán.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó serio.

— ¿Por qué elegiste a Mitsui para jugar con los de primero y no a Hanagata o Akagi? Con sus canastas de tres puntos le podrían poner mayor presión a los novatos ¿No lo crees?—preguntó extrañado el amigo del capitán.

— No digas tonterías— espetó Anzai, Mitsui se concentraba en escuchar el diálogo entre sus superiores— Mitsui de los tres bancabolistas es el más débil, eso presionará más a los novatos… Ese tonto no encestará ni un solo triple— aseguró Shin, el rostro del ex Shohoku reflejaba su asombro por lo que sonaba un gran insulto a su honor.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?!... ¡Qué no encestaré y que soy el más débil!—prorrumpió fuera de sí mientras se acercaba amenazante al capitán, Hanagata y Akagi se apresuraron a sostenerlo.

— ¡Cálmate Mitsui!— decía el hermano mayor de Haruko mientras lo retenía— Sé que te sientes humillado, pero no es conveniente que te pelees con él—manifestó Takenori.

— Akagi tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es demostrarle lo que somos y porqué estamos aquí— aconsejó el ex Shoyo, los ánimos de Mitsui comenzaron a apaciguar, poco a poco sus amigos fueron cediendo para dejarlo en libertad.

— Bien, hora comenzaremos el partido ¿Quiénes saltarán?—preguntó Miwa.

— Yo— dijeron al unisón Sendoh y Hanagata. Entonces ambos pasaron al centro de la pista y ante el inicio del segundo tiempo, saltaron para ganar la partida. Los resultados del salto inicial no variaron del primer tiempo, haciendo de Hanagata el dominador del balón, quien en cuanto tuvo el balón en sus manos, le dio un pase a Akagi, quien corrió a toda prisa con el balón hacia la canasta, sin embargo la marca de Miyagi le impidió la avanzada dentro de la zona de tiro, el chico del pendiente gozaba de vasta experiencia en enfrentamientos con rivales de mayor altura que él, lo que le ayudaba a ejercer gran presión contra Akagi. Hanagata desde cerca intentaba liberarse de la marca de Sendoh, con una pantalla pronto lo consiguió.

— ¡Akagi!— alertó de su libertad el chico de anteojos, el ex Shohoku lanzó resuelto el balón a Hanagata, quien corrió hacia la canasta, sin embargo una mano imperceptible de Miyagi le arrebató el balón.

— ¡Corran!—vociferó Miyagi mientras dribleaba el balón a la espera de que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran a la canasta rival, Sendoh y Mitsui no tardaron en obedecer a su compañero.

— ¡Miyagi!—exclamó Sendoh quien alertada de la ausencia de marcas en él, entonces el chico moreno lanzó el balón de pique a Akira.

— Estos inútiles— refunfuñó Anzai mientras corría a bloquear a Sendoh, el ex Ryonan saltó hacia la canasta, sin embargo la imagen de Shin no tardó en aparecer para impedir su cometido, al notarlo, Sendoh esbozó una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios, dando un sutil pase hacia atrás, Mitsui desde la línea de triples recepcionó el balón, y con la precisión y armonía que le caracterizaban, encestó una perfecta canasta de tres puntos.

— Veintitrés a treinta y dos— dijo Miwa la nueva puntuación.

— Bien hecho— congratuló Ryota a Sendoh y Mitsui que estrellaban sus manos.

— ¡Son unos estúpidos!—se oyó el otro lado de la moneda, Shin regañaba a Hanagata y Akagi— ¡Cómo es posible que al jugador más alto en cancha le arrebate el balón un chiquillo de menos de un metro setenta, eres una vergüenza Hanagata!—recriminó Shin al ex Shoyo, éste sólo le veía con rencor mientras jadeaba— Y tú Akagi, cuando tengas el balón dame un pase a mí, entre tú y Hanagata no harán más que ridiculeces— le habló molesto ahora al hermano de Haruko, quien permaneció en silencio.

— Ese tonto, culpa al resto de sus errores, él quiere jugar solo, no pretende compartir con sus compañeros de equipo, es sólo por eso que pierden oportunidades— expresó Mitsui mientras veía indignado el actuar del capitán.

— Muchachos, hasta ahora estamos bien, ahora debemos acabar con la desventaja del primer tiempo faltan sólo nueve puntos— dijo ahora Sendoh a sus compañeros.

— Y le demostraremos lo fuerte que somos a ese tonto— añadió animado Ryota.

— ¡Si!—respondieron al unisón Sendoh y Mitsui.

El partido se reanudó, era Hanagata quien avanzaba con el balón, Sendoh le marcaba de cerca, mientras Ryota se encargaba de Akagi y Mitsui de Anzai. Haciendo una finta, Hanagata se liberó de Sendoh y corrió hacia la canasta, Akagi y Anzai le siguieron para apoyar, siempre seguidos por la defensa.

— ¡Hanagata, dame el balón, Mitsui no podrá quitármelo!—indicó el capitán, siempre menospreciando las habilidades de todos, lo que a pesar de todo aumentaba el hambre de victoria en el orgulloso Mitsui, la imponente presencia de Sendoh no le permitía avanzar más, y la posibilidad de que Miyagi le arrebatara el balón a Akagi, le dejaban como única posibilidad de encestar, el darle un pase a Shin, por lo cual decidió enviarle el balón.

— ¡Capitán!—comunicó el pase el amigo de Fujima. Shin se preparaba para recibir el balón, sin embargo, Mitsui, quien marcaba eficientemente, logró posicionarse delante del arrogante capitán y se quedó con el balón.

— ¡A la canasta!—el chico de la cicatriz vociferó como si se tratase de la última oportunidad de ganar un partido de campeonato nacional. Miyagi y Sendoh corrieron a toda prisa, la velocidad del ex defensa de Shohoku prometía dar gran ventaja, por lo que no dudó un segundo en darle un pase a su amigo.

Shin, Akagi y Hanagata corrieron en acto de defensa, pronto estuvieron marcando a sus rivales, la imponente figura de Akagi se interpuso entre Miyagi para que no lograra avanzar.

— ¡Sendoh!—exclamó Ryota mientras le daba un pase al chico de cabello de puerco espín, una vez que éste tuvo el balón corrió hacia la canasta, la imperiosa necesidad del capitán de estar cerca del balón, le llevó a marcar al ex Ryonan intentando bloquear nuevamente su tiro, Sendoh se elevó su mirada serena llamó la atención de Shin.

— ¡Esta vez no me engañarás!—prorrumpió el nieto de Anzai mientras intentaba evitar un posible pase hacia Mitsui, sin embargo Sendoh contra todo pronóstico, clavó el balón en la canasta, Shin caía de espalda en el piso.

— Cuenta canasta más un tiro libre por falta de Shin— sentenció Miwa.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sendoh!—congratularon Mitsui y Miyagi a su compañeros, éste recibía amablemente las felicitaciones.

— "_Ese… ese chiquillo… ¿Burló mi defensa?—_ el asombro y humillación se hizo notar mientras se ponía de pie. Pronto la ex estrella de Ryonan lanzó su tiro libre, disminuyendo la desventaja a tan sólo seis puntos, dejando el marcador veintiséis a treinta y dos.

La tónica del partido se mantuvo, revirtiendo la situación inicial, y dándole la ventaja al equipo de Sendoh, Miyagi y Mitsui, acabando éste 50—38.

— No puedo creerlo, esos novatos nos ganaron ¡Y sólo por su culpa!... No entiendo cómo el director puede traer sólo a inútiles— reclamaba ya fuera de sí, Anzai.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Keita?—una voz adulta y amenazante se oyó desde la puerta del gimnasio.

— Señor… Reiko— pronunció con dificultad el capitán, el hombre era moreno, muy alto y de notable capacidad física, su edad no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años.

— ¡Torpe!—exclamó el hombre, mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza, causando la aparición instantánea de un chichón en la cabeza de Shin.

— Señor…— pronunció mientras tomaba adolorido su cabeza, quienes observaban, sentían como una gotita aparecía en su cabeza.

— Vi todo lo que hiciste, y déjame decirte que fue horrible— expresó Reiko— Estás menospreciando a los muchachos, fueron muy destacados durante la preparatoria a nivel estatal en Kanagawa y también a nivel nacional, no quiero que vuelvas a humillarlos ¿Me oíste?—exigió el profesor.

— Pero…— intentó defenderse Anzai.

— Nada de peros… estás siendo muy individualista y si sigues haciéndolo, no lograremos nada, sólo perder en primera ronda, y seremos el hazmerreír de todo el país, quiero que desde mañana, Akagi, Mitsui, Hanagata, Miyagi y Sendoh formen un equipo contra los de mayor antigüedad, de seguro ellos jugarán mucho tiempo en los partidos, y quiero que perfeccionen su juego… ¿Me oíste cabeza hueca?—expresó Reiko.

— Si capitán— susurró humillado Shin.

— ¡No te escucho!—prorrumpió mientras le clavaba otro coscorrón a Anzai.

— ¡Si, profesor!— respondió automáticamente Shin, Mitsui y Ryota intentaban disimular la risa que le causaba aquella situación. Pronto el director se dirigió a los jóvenes basquetbolistas.

— Buenas tardes— saludó ahora más amable.

— Buenas tardes, señor— respondieron educados.

— Bueno, ya todos nos conocemos, lamento la actitud de Keita, pero no volverá a ocurrir, desde mañana los entrenamiento serán completos, con todos los integrantes, por hoy pueden retirarse— indicó el hombre moreno.

— Si profesor— respondieron todos al unisón, tras lo cual salían corriendo hacia los vestidores, a excepción de Shin y Miwa.

* * *

Las risas del muchacho mantenían divertida a la joven durante el trayecto rumbo a casa, parecía que no hubiera nada que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, lo que a ratos le parecía quitar el aliento.

— Aún no me has dicho de qué te ríes, Hisashi— expresó la joven curiosa por el actuar de su novio, Mitsui juntó fuerzas para detener su carcajear y le habló a la muchacha.

— Ese tonto, al fin tuvo su merecido, se creía la gran cosa ¿no?... Pero el entrenador, le dio su merecido…— dicho esto largó a reír nuevamente, la sola imagen del muchacho recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del entrenador y su expresión de dolor y docilidad le causaba incontenible gracia.

— A pesar de eso…— la voz de Sendoh intervino haciendo que la pareja volteara hacia él— Es un buen jugador, su único problema es ser individualista y no confiar en sus compañeros.

— Claro que si, no respeta a nadie, cree que jugando él solo podrá ganar, es un torpe y déspota — espetó Mitsui, Emi veía divertida la conversación de los muchachos.

— Pero sé que tanto Hanagata, Ryota, Akagi y ustedes dos, le demostrarán que son muy fuertes, estoy segura de que podrán ser titulares muy pronto— opinó la chica.

— Eso espero… bueno, que mientras el entrenador esté ahí, es muy probable que juguemos, pero si ese idiota toma decisiones finales, lo dudo— respondió el tirador de triples cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Eso crees?—titubeó Sendoh.

— Claro que si, el año pasado el entrenador se ausentó en algunos partidos, y el _capitán, _nos ignoró totalmente— expresó recordando con rencor lo vivido hace un par de meses. En eso, Sendoh mira la hora en su reloj dándose cuenta que le quedaba tan sólo media hora para llegar a su cita con Aomi.

— Santo cielo— pronunció.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano?—preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos color miel al ver la reacción de Akira.

— Lo siento muchachos, debo irme, tengo un compromiso— explicó apresuradamente mientras cambiaba el rumbo.

— Pero… ¿A dónde irás?—interrogó sin entender nada, la joven.

— ¡No te preocupes, no me esperes, llegaré muy tarde!—exclamó mientras corría hacia su destino. Emi y Mitsui se miraron recogiendo los hombros.

* * *

La soledad era su única compañía, su andar lento reflejaba lo poco confortante que le significaba llegar a esas cuatro paredes silentes y solitarias que lo aguardaban cada noche, en cuanto se vio ante el edificio soltó un tenue suspiro, subió al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta su piso, una vez en él, caminó hacia la puerta de su departamento mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la llave que le permitiría entrar en su hogar, de pronto sintió como se abre una puerta tras de él.

— Buenas tardes, Ryota— la voz animosa de la joven le saludó.

— Ho… Hola, Anyuu— saludó perplejo el ex Shohoku.

— Veo que ya acabaste con el entrenamiento, eso me da mucho gusto— expresó sonriente mientras se le acercaba.

— ¿Si?—susurró sin entender nada, el chico del pendiente.

— ¡Claro! Porque así podremos estudiar y me ayudarás en lo que necesito— expresó Emori mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

— Pero es que yo…— intentó excusarse, sabía que no era un estudioso de admirar, por lo que creía que no sería de gran ayuda para la muchacha.

— No digas que no, ven estudiaremos en mi departamento— la muchacha le guió arrastrándolo hasta su departamento.

— Anyuu, yo…— intentó pugnar Miyagi, la joven se detuvo de súbito.

— ¿Acaso tienes una cita?—preguntó cabizbaja.

— No, no… para nada— respondió apresurado, la expresión de la joven volvió a ser sonriente.

— Entonces te quedarás aquí… de seguro tienes mucha hambre…—decía la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— No, para nada— mintió el chico moreno mientras tomaba avergonzado su cabeza.

— Mira, tengo Hot cakes…— el muchacho al ver el platillo de la joven, notó como su estómago le traicionaba y se manifestaba ante la apetitosa oferta, Emori rió divertida— Ven, no seas tímido— indicó mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde compartirían la cena. A paso tímido, Miyagi se acercó y compartieron aquella tarde noche de estudios.

* * *

Ante la partida de su hermano, la joven caminaba de la mano junto a su novio en un cálido silencio, que era interrumpido sutilmente por la tibia brisa primaveral de aquella tarde de Tokio.

— Me gusta— la voz de Mitsui interrumpió el silencio, la joven le dirigió la mirada curiosa.

— ¿Mmh?

— Esto, estar contigo así… me gusta— expresó tras lo cual le dedicó una sonrisa agradable a su novia, la chica correspondió mientras se aferraba a uno de los brazos del muchacho.

— A mí también me gusta amor— correspondió sincera, mientras cerraba los ojos complacida con la tibieza del brazo de su novio, sobre el cual ahora apoyaba una mejilla.

— Te amo preciosa… aunque me hayas hecho hacer esa clase hoy delante del salón— expresó mirándola a los ojos, la chica rió divertida.

— No me has dicho como te fue con eso— dijo ahora la chica de ojos color miel recordándolo.

— A pesar de que ese torpe esperaba que fuera un fracaso, le tapé la boca… ya no se burlará de mi— respondió sintiéndose victorioso.

— Eso me alegra mucho— expresó la chica mientras se ponía frente a él.

— Y fue gracias a ti— dijo ahora mirándola con profundidad a sus ojos, la joven se sintió ruborizar— Sólo a ti, Emi— pronunció ahora mientras ponía su frente sobre la de la muchacha para luego quitar sus rizos hacia un costado, ahora veía más claramente sus ojos miel, que siempre tan llenos de esa dulzura y candidez le hacían confirmar el sentimiento. Le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que a pesar de los dos años de noviazgo, lograban avivar en la chica, los latidos de su corazón, pronto el muchacho hizo que la distancia se hiciera nula, para acariciar con sus labios, con notable devoción, los de su novia.

— De haber sabido antes, hubiera invitado al chico malo— Aomi caminaba rumbo al sitio de encuentro con Sendoh— Pero ya había quedado con Akira— en su monólogo denotaba resignación— Espero que sea divertido, aparte de guapo— pronunció mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los transeúntes que paseaban por las calles de la capital nipona, una pareja en especial llamó su atención— Ellos son…—susurró al ver a Emi y Hisashi que regalándose una sutil sonrisa, se alejaban después de un cálido beso— "_Ella_ _debe ser la hermana de Akira"— _pensó la hermana menor de Hanagata— Que interesante— musitó esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Desde la Torre de Tokio se podía oír como las campanas de la catedral central anunciaban las once de la noche, alertando al muchacho de que por quien esperaba no llegaría.

— Ya no vendrá— musitó resignado, tras lo cual a paso de anciano, se retiraba con la tenue pero permanente esperanza de ver llegar a Aomi.

* * *

Las emociones comenzaban a exacerbarse, sus labios unidos no eran capaces de compensar el desborde de amor que sus cuerpos demandaban, lo que los llevó a dejarse caer sobre el sofá principal mientras que desabrochaban las prendas que guardaban sus cuerpos, pronto el torso del ojiazul estuvo despojado de sus ropas. La muchacha besó con fervor a su novio, mientras que éste acariciaba la espalda de su novia subiéndole la blusa verde pálido que traía puesta. Los labios del muchacho comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuello de la joven dúctilmente, haciéndola estremecer a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, el momento era perfecto para ambos, era su segundo encuentro romántico, y lo deseaban tanto como el primero. Sus respiraciones agitadas era el único ruido que alteraba el silencio sepulcral del sitio, sin embargo el repentino aclaramiento de una garganta los sacó de su momento de agudo amor. Ambos miraron apresurados hacia quien les interrumpía.

— ¡Akira!

— ¡Sendoh!—la exclamación asombrada de la joven pareja demostraba lo poco que contaban con su presencia.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?—preguntó curioso el ex Ryonan, causando el invasivo sonrojo en Mitsui, éste se apresuró en recoger su camisa para vestirla nuevamente.

— Eh… Regresaste… ¿Tan pronto?—intervino Emi tartamudeante, el chico de cabello puercoespín notó lo incómodo de la situación para su hermana, lo que le hizo sacar las conclusiones pertinentes, por lo que respondió a la pregunta de Emi dejando de esperar la respuesta a su interrogante.

— Hubo un cambio de planes, así que regresé… creo que así será mejor— respondió disimulando su decepción por el plantón de Aomi.

Pronto su hermana le ofreció cena y notó que su hermano venía realmente hambriento, Mitsui los acompañó un rato hasta que decidió regresar a casa.

— Lo volvió a hacer— espetó el chico de la cicatriz mientras caminaba junto a su novia por el jardín de la vivienda.

— Algo debió salirle mal, se veía muy entusiasmado cuando se despidió hace unas horas de nosotros y creo que no pretendía regresar— comentó Emi.

— Si, tienes razón— musitó mientras salía cruzando la puerta de la reja— Es una lástima, tenía muchas ganas de estar más tiempo contigo— expresó mientras le tomaba una mano a Emi, ésta sonrió.

— A mí también me habría gustado amor…— expresó— Por ahora…— añadió mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la nuca del muchacho— Será mejor que regreses a casa y duermas, no quiero que te vuelvas a retrasar por la mañana— indicó sonriendo dulcemente, Mitsui correspondió también con una sonrisa, tras lo cual sostuvo con sus dos enormes manos el rostro de la chica que se hacía pequeño entre ellas.

— Te amo preciosa— pronunció, tras lo cual besó con ternura su frente, algo que encantaba a la muchacha.

— Hasta mañana

— Hasta mañana— tras despedirse, el chico de cabello azulado regresó tranquilamente hasta su casa, una vez fuera de ella, levantó el tapete que estaba en la puerta principal, y buscó bajo de él, las llaves que tenía de emergencia, le daba algo de pereza buscar las que traía, por lo que recurrió a su comodín, sin embargo, no las halló.

— Diablos— murmuró, al recordar que hace unas horas, había ido con Emi a buscar esas llaves porque las oficiales estaban dentro de la vivienda, acto seguido, buscó en su bolso las llaves, al encontrarlas abrió la puerta. Todo estaba tan cual lo había dejado el día anterior, nada fuera de su lugar, tras cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en su sofá, cerró los ojos para descansar unos instantes, estaba realmente exhausto, se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, sus pensamientos pasaban desde el odioso capitán de Tokio, hasta su joven y amada novia, lo que le hacía dibujar una inconsciente sonrisa en sus labios, pronto sintió que el sofá se hundía junto a él.

— Que rayos— susurró mientras abría los ojos para observar lo que ocurría. Pronto se encontró con unos ojos azules que le observaban con incómoda cercanía.

— ¡Hola chico malo!—saludó insinuante la joven.

— ¡¿Tú?!—pronunció con espanto mientras se ponía de pie de forma automática, al ver a Aomi Hanagata en su sofá.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	7. Silencios peligrosos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Amores Pretendidos**

Capítulo #7: _Silencios Peligrosos_

* * *

— Que rayos— susurró mientras abría los ojos para observar lo que ocurría. Pronto se encontró con unos ojos azules que le observaban con incómoda cercanía.

— ¡Hola chico malo!—saludó insinuante la joven.

— ¡¿Tú?!—pronunció con espanto mientras se ponía de pie de forma automática al ver a Aomi Hanagata en su sofá, la chica sonrió— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!—preguntó alejándose de la joven.

— Um… ¿Siempre recibes a tus visitas de ese modo, chico rebelde?—pronunció mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Mitsui.

— ¡Tú no eres mi visita!—prorrumpió el chico de cabello azulado mientras quitaba con violencia la mano que Aomi le colocaba en una mejilla— ¿Acaso sabes que estás invadiendo la propiedad privada? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!—añadió mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

— Uy, sí que eres malo, chico malo—expresó insinuante mientras intentaba pugnar con el muchacho que le jalaba.

— ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y vete de mi casa!—pronunció Hisashi mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— Pero es muy tarde… ¿Piensas que es correcto que una chica ande sola por las calles a ésta hora? Sería muy peligroso—refutó la chica de ojos azules volteándose hacia el tirador de triples, éste pensó unos instantes, en realidad ya pasado de la medianoche, era muy peligroso dejarla a su suerte, a pesar de que no le agradaba del todo, no pretendía que algo malo le sucediera, ante el silencio de Hisashi, la chica comenzó a dibujar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, que fue percibido por el muchacho, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y retomar su acción.

— Pues debiste pensarlo antes de hacer esta tontería ¡Sal de aquí!

— ¡Ay!—se quejó ante la negativa del ex Shohoku. Continuaron forcejeando hasta que salieron de la casa, estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando de pronto la iluminaria pública y la privada, se hizo inexistente.

— ¿Qué demonios?—refunfuñó Mitsui mientras veía su entorno.

— Se fue la luz—pronunció la joven de cabello negro imitando a Hisashi, largos instantes de silencio los invadió— Chico malo— le habló al joven de la cicatriz.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con fastidio sólo escuchándola, ya que la oscuridad le privaba de la facultad de verla.

— ¿Estás seguro que me dejarás ir, así?—su voz victoriosa parecía ofuscar al chico de ojos azules.

— Maldición— murmuró, tras lo cual reingresó a la vivienda, en compañía de la hermana menor de Hanagata.

La tenue luz de unas velas iluminaba la sala principal, el silencio reinaba inalterable, lo único que irritaba al chico de la cicatriz, era la insistente mirada azulada de su improvisada acompañante, además de su sonrisa insinuante que le seguía en todo momento.

— Y dime—rompió el silencio, Mitsui— ¿Cómo rayos supiste dónde vivía?—preguntó refunfuñante.

— Eso es fácil, chico rebelde—respondió divertida— Hoy por la tarde, iba a una cita en la Torre de Tokio, y mientras caminaba hacia allá, te vi abrazado de una chica, entonces los seguí hasta que llegaron aquí— explicó casual, el muchacho se levantó de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!... ¡¿Acaso nos estuviste espiando?!—prorrumpió perplejo.

— Si así quieres decirle…—pronunció casual.

— Y… ¿Cómo entraste?... Estuvimos muy pocos instantes aquí con Emi, y sólo en el patio, es absurdo que hubieras entrado— continuó el interrogatorio el basquetbolista.

— Eso es aún más fácil, Rebeldía—pronunció manteniendo su tono calmo—Como eres un chico malo, eres tan rebelde que dejas la puerta trasera abierta, y claro, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar— explicó ahora la muchacha, Mitsui sólo hizo una mueca de molestia— A todo esto…—añadió la muchacha mientras estiraba sus brazos dejando escapar un bostezo— ¿Dónde dormiremos chico rebelde?—preguntó, Hisashi se puso pronto de pie.

— ¿Dormiremos?... No seas ridícula, tú te quedarás en el sofá, y yo iré a mi habitación— espetó.

— ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Yo dormiré aquí?—interrogó asombrada la hermana menor de Hanagata.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejaría dormir en mi cama?... Si tanto te molesta tener que dormir ahí, debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de meterte sin permiso a mi casa— expresó mientras entraba a su habitación.

— Pero…— la chica se puso de pie para seguirlo— ¡No dormiré bien, y eso le hará mucho daño a mi rostro!—refutó la joven acariciando sus propias mejillas, Hisashi sonrió con desdeño.

— Eso a mí no me interesa— musitó, a la vez que le entregaba unos cobertores para que se abrigara.

— Bueno, tu ganas chico malo…—espetó mientras se volteaba para partir rumbo a la sala —Que tengas buenas noches—añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El chico sólo rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

La noche avanzó como suele hacerlo, las velas, cuando ya faltaban escasos minutos para las tres de la madrugada, llegaron a su ocaso, ahora la única fuente iluminaria, eran los sutiles y blancos rayos de la luna que se colaban tímidamente por las persianas, aquella joven se movía de un lado a otro en búsqueda de la comodidad en aquel estrecho sofá, que parecía no hacer más que generar una constante molestia en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto!—refunfuñó mientras se reincorporaba sobre el sofá y lanzaba hacia atrás los cobertores entregados por el muchacho—"_No he conocido a chico más desatento que éste, ya no soporto éste dolor de espalda"—_pensó mientras se separaba del sofá—Pero bueno… ya que estoy aquí, debo aprovecharlo—murmuró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Durante largo rato estuvo aventurando por las distintas partes de la vivienda, todo lo que veía reflejaba y dejaba en evidencia que Mitsui vivía solo en aquel lugar, la sala era muy pequeña, contaba con un sofá largo, frente al cual se veía un pequeño televisor, la misma sala también cumplía la función de cocina, una mesa para cuatro personas, una cocinilla y refrigerador lo relataban, además de un lavaplatos que tenía un vaso con restos de leche. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de la única habitación, dentro de la cual, descansaba el ex Shohoku, la joven no dudó, y con tremendo sigilo giró la perilla de la puerta, y entró, lo primero que vio fue como Mitsui dormía profundamente con sus manos apoyando su nuca, la muchacha se acercó lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente se sentó a un costado de la cama, y observó el profundo dormir del chico de ojos azules.

— Wow, eres rudo incluso cuando duermes, chico rebelde— murmuró con fascino la hermana de Hanagata al observarle— "_Realmente interesante"—_pensó ahora mientras levantaba una ceja. Pronto empezó a acariciar con sutileza el rostro de Mitsui, deslizaba suavemente un dedo índice desde la frente del muchacho, pasando por una mejilla, y luego su barbilla, no tardó en encontrarse con sus labios, los que se limitó a tallar con su mirada, sus ojos le recorrían de manera rigurosa milímetro a milímetro, la boca de Mitsui lograba provocar a la joven, haciéndole acercarse lentamente, el hundimiento del colchón, logró comenzar a aturdir los sueños del muchacho, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Aomi justo frente al suyo.

— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!—prorrumpió mientras que por inercia empujaba a la joven hacia atrás, ésta cayó en la cama.

— Buenas noches, chico malo—saludó insinuante mientras se reincorporaba sobre la cama.

— Deberías estar durmiendo en el sofá, a qué viniste aquí— reclamó el muchacho mientras ponía una camiseta sobre su torso, el que por las altas temperaturas nocturnas, dejaba por las noches desnudo.

— Pero es que eres muy malo, no puedo dormir ahí, me provoca dolor de espalda, por eso…— pronunció mientras gateaba sobre la cama— Dormiré aquí contigo—añadió mientras se tapaba con las ropas del lugar de descanso del joven.

— ¿Acaso estás loca?... ¿De dónde saliste niña? ¿Siempre haces esto con los chicos?—preguntó perturbado por el comportamiento de la ojiazul.

— No chico malo— rió divertida— Sólo contigo—añadió mientras acercaba su rostro a Hisashi.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Podrías dejar de decirme así?—prorrumpió ya harto del sobrenombre con el que la chica le llamaba mientras se salía de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces?... ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó extrañada la joven al ver como el tirador de triples se alejaba.

— Al sofá… está más que claro que no me quedaré aquí contigo—espetó desdeñoso el chico de la cicatriz.

— Bueno, si lo haces, te seguiré—amenazó la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó con inocultable asombro, Hisashi.

— Ya escuchaste, chico malo, iré donde intentes esconderte de mí—pronunció mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— "_Realmente_ _está_ _loca"—_pensó perplejo, tras lo cual le fulminó con la mirada, Aomi sonrió veleidosa, parecía saber que ganaba. Mitsui vistió rápidamente las primeras prendas que encontró y se tumbó sobre una silla distante a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?—preguntó curiosa la pelinegra al ver la reacción del muchacho.

— Esperaré aquí a que amanezca, en cuanto eso suceda te irás de mi casa ¿Me oíste?—expresó molesto.

— ¿Acaso piensas estar despierto ahí toda la noche?—preguntó con asombro la hermana de Hanagata.

— Claro, como es primavera faltan sólo dos horas para que amanezca, esperaré a que eso suceda para poder liberarme de ti—indicó cruzándose de brazos desde su silla.

— ¿Enserio crees que serás capaz de soportarlo, Rebeldía?... Hasta hace poco dormías TAN profundamente que me parece imposible que resistas—comentó con suspicacia Aomi.

— Con tal de que no te me acerques soy capaz de no volver a dormir mientras tenga vida—espetó indiferente.

— Si que eres malo—musitó divertida— Pero eso es lo que te hace interesante—confesó guiñándole un ojo, Mitsui resopló con fastidio.

— Ya déjame en paz y duérmete, molestas demasiado—ordenó.

— No—respondió resuelta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No dormiré, te acompañaré en tu huelga de sueño, debe ser muy divertido revelarse incluso a la necesidad de dormir, quiero saber qué se siente ser tan rebelde—expresó perspicaz.

— Maniática—musitó perturbado— _"Me pregunto qué diría Emi si se entera de esto… Creo que lo mejor será que no lo sepa, puede desconfiar de mí, y no quisiera que todo acabara por culpa de una demente sin sentido… Pero…"—_las reflexiones tuvieron ensimismado largo rato al tirador de triples, quien ahora se hallaba en la disyuntiva de contarle la verdad a Emi, arriesgándose a que ésta no le creyera su indiferencia con Aomi, o guardar silencio y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, y cayó víctima del los hechizos de Morfeo, quien lo hizo un esclavo más de su voluntad.

* * *

— Aún no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que hubieras vivido también en Kanagawa—confesaba aún sorprendido por el antecedente personal relatado por su joven amiga— Y menos aún que te hayas graduado de Kainan ¿Nunca fuiste a apoyar al equipo de básquetbol?—preguntó el muchacho.

— Si, fui en más de una ocasión—respondió amablemente la joven.

— ¿Y no viste cuando se enfrentó a Shohoku? Porque yo jugué en dos ocasiones contra tu instituto— relató el chico del pendiente.

— No, sólo fui hasta los partidos de octavos de final cuando estaba en segundo grado, luego no volví—respondió con la mirada inclinada, Emori.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó curioso el chico del pendiente.

— Nada importante—susurró, sin embargo su mirada frágil refutaba lo que sus palabras decían.

— "_Siempre hay algo que evita responder, me pregunto qué será lo que oculta, me intriga"—_pensó Miyagi mientras la observaba con sospecha, la joven de ojos pardos advirtió la intriga del muchacho, por lo que quiso acabar con sus cavilaciones.

— Por cierto, tengo un hermano que éste año entrará a Shohoku y al club de básquetbol— contó para cambiar el tema, el chico del pendiente cayó en la trampa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—preguntó sorprendido, la chica asintió sonriente—Pero… ¿Por qué si tú fuiste a un instituto tan prestigioso tu hermano eligió a Shohoku?—preguntó extrañado.

— Bueno, entre otras cosas, sus calificaciones no fueron suficientes para ser aceptado en Kainan—explicó someramente.

— Ya veo—musitó—¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?—preguntó curioso.

— Akito, Akito Emori— respondió la joven.

— Bueno, me gustaría algún día verlo jugar, tendré que ver alguno de los partidos de Shohoku, será interesante… espero que la universidad, me dé algo de tiempo— pensó en voz alta.

* * *

Los pajarillos entregaban su armoniosa melodía matinal, el sol aclaraba sutilmente aquella habitación, dejando ver a aquella muchacha de cabello negro quien dormía sentada en la cama apoyando su cuerpo en una muralla, mientras que el joven de cabello azulado permanecía sentado en la silla también durmiendo frente a la joven, no tardó en oírse el ruido de unos golpes que lograron alterar el profundo dormir del joven, poco a poco fue abriendo con pesadez sus somnolientos ojos, los golpes insistían, pronto notó que ellos pertenecían a la puerta principal, a la cual le llamaban. Poco a poco fue recordando lo vivido la noche anterior, confirmándolo al ver a Aomi despertar ante el ruido de la puerta.

— ¡Hisashi!— la voz de su novia le hizo abrir con desmesura sus ojos.

— Es… Es Emi— pronunció el muchacho con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie, Aomi le veía bostezando despreocupada.

— ¿Y quién es Emi?... ¿Tu noviecita?—preguntó Aomi casual.

— Maldición— gruñó desesperado dirigiéndole una mirada reprochadora a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué me ves así chico rebelde?—preguntó la joven fingiendo inocencia.

— Hisashi, responde… Me estás preocupando— Emi insistía desde la puerta.

¡Si, dame un momento, enseguida voy!—se apresuró en responder el tirador de triples, tras lo cual se dirigió a la muchacha— Oye bien lo que te voy a decir porque no te lo repetiré, ni mi novia ni nadie puede enterarse de esto, se podría mal interpretar y es lo que menos quiero ¿Me oíste?—exigió Mitsui a la muchacha.

— Como quieras—respondió casual— Pero dime una cosa… ¿Cómo pretendes que tu novia no se entere si ya está aquí?—interrogó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— Yo me iré con ella y tú después te vas—respondió resuelto el chico de ojos azules.

— Como quieras chico rebelde—musitó mientras se ponía de pie— Será nuestro secretó— añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Mitsui le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Hisashi, date prisa, se nos hace tarde!—habló la chica aún desde la puerta, entonces Mitsui salió de prisa hacia ella.

— Hola— saludó jadeante el tirador de triples, su joven novia le veía curiosa.

— Buenos días amor…—saludó besándole los labios— ¿Sucede algo?... Te ves agitado—preguntó mientras examinaba el rostro inquieto de su novio, éste pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Emi.

— No, no es nada—se apresuró en decir—Es solo que… volví a quedarme dormido, es eso—formuló con dificultad, la chica sonrió divertida.

— No cambias Hisashi—musitó mientras le tomaba una mano— Vamos, ya es tarde—susurró mientras le sonreía, el muchacho asintió tras lo cual suspiró aliviado.

* * *

Las risas escandalosas del séquito masculino lograban captar la atención de los estudiantes de arribaban a Shohoku, y es que las burlas del ejército de Sakuragi no se hicieron esperar ante la desgracia de su líder.

— Que alguien pueda derrotar a Hanamichi en el basquetbol lo creía imposible, pero lo volvieron a hacer, y fue nada más y nada menos ¡Que el hermano menor de Rukawa!—el comentario de Takamiya logró sacar a coro las risotadas de sus amigos.

— ¡Ya cállense! Ese tonto no me derrotó, sólo empatamos el partido pero eso no significa que me haya ganado— refutó indignado el pelirrojo mientras levantaba una mano empuñada.

— Pero eso fue solamente porque la última canasta que él encestaría no fue válida por pasarse del tiempo del juego—objetó divertido Yohei.

— ¡Ya cállate, no tienes que decir eso!... ¡Si al fin y al cabo no valía su canasta!— se defendió el pelirrojo.

— Será mejor que tengas cuidado Hanamichi, porque ese niño podría quitarte la capitanía, el profesor Anzai se veía muy interesado en su manera de jugar, y también en la de Emori— comentó Okuss.

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, si ellos sólo son unos principiantes, el Gordo nunca se atrevería a quitarme mi lugar como capitán, eso no se lo podría hacer a un hombre tan talentoso como yo!—vociferaba fuera de sí el capitán de Shohoku ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos y demás estudiantes.

— Buenos días capitán— una voz amigable se escuchó desde atrás, el ejército liderado por Sakuragi, volteó curioso a ver quien saludaba a su amigo, pronto se encontraron con la mirada amigable de Eita Rukawa, quien lucía el uniforme de la preparatoria.

— Rukawa— refunfuñó molesto el pelirrojo, el ojiverde sonrió.

— El de ayer fue un partido muy divertido y emocionante, sería fantástico que volviera a ocurrir para desempatarlo—expresó amigable Eita, Hanamichi rió burlesco.

— Claro que sí, pero lamento informarte que cuando eso suceda no te dejaré ganar, ayer fui muy amable con los principiantes para que no se sintieran tan inferiores a éste hombre tan talentoso, pero no lo volveré a hacer— expresó ahora más serio y desafiante, Eita sólo sonrió.

— _"Éste chico es muy extraño, mientras está fuera de la cancha se ve muy amable y cordial, pero cuando juega cambia radicalmente, parece un demonio y frió, tal vez mucho más que su hermano"—_reflexionaba Yohei mientras veía con curiosidad al menor de los Rukawa. De pronto fue sacado de sus reflexiones por las exclamaciones de un grupo de jóvenes muchachas que se oían a lo lejos.

— ¡Miren, es él!

— ¡Ah no lo puedo creer, es muy guapo!

— ¡Igual que su hermano!

— ¡Vamos a verlo!—las muchachas corrieron en masa emocionadas hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

— ¿Mmh? — Eita no entendía que hacían las jóvenes, sin embargo pronto la aglomeración lo rodeó apartando violentamente a Sakuragi y sus amigos, quienes cayeron al suelo víctimas de los empujones de las muchachas.

— ¿Es cierto que tú eres hermano de nuestro Rukawa?—se apresuró en preguntar una de las muchachas.

— ¿Y cómo está él?

— Pero qué cosas preguntas, de seguro es estrella en Norteamérica— las muchachas preguntaban y especulaban teniendo como centro de atención al muchacho.

— Bueno yo…— pronunció algo tímido ante las jóvenes que le rodeaban.

— Maldito, también le gusta lucirse— refunfuñó el pelirrojo al ver la escena mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo sus ropas.

— Hola Hanamichi— la voz de su novia hizo cambiar de súbito la expresión del rostro del capitán de Shohoku.

— Ha… Haruko— pronunció embobado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Se ve mucho alboroto— preguntó mientras intentaba investigar con la mirada para responder a su curiosidad.

— Haruko, es Rukawa, al parecer ya tiene a su club de admiradoras— respondió Yohei mientras dirigía la mirada divertida hacia el muchacho que se destacaba entre las muchachas gracias a su altura. La joven imitó a Mito hasta que lo vio, se quedó unos instantes observándole, realmente era muy distinto a su hermano Kaede, eso le causaba cierta curiosidad que se reflejaba en su manera de observarle, situación que Sakuragi no tardó en notar.

— Haruko—susurró hablándole a su novia— ¿Haruko, estás bien?—preguntó ahora mientras le pasaba una mano frente sus ojos, ahora la muchacha reaccionó.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien?—replicó el pelirrojo, la castaña se apresuró en asentir.

— Si, estoy bien— respondió— ¿Vamos a nuestros salones?—propuso ahora, entonces partieron rumbo a su destino.

* * *

El joven de cabellos de puercoespín caminaba despreocupado por las dependencias de la universidad de Tokio con sus manos descansando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Gracias a su hermana lograba salir a tiempo rumbo a la universidad, por lo que podía ir tranquilamente hacia su casa de estudios, aunque en solitario, ya que Emi prefería esperar a su novio, que por lo general, siempre salía con retraso.

Pronto estuvo dentro de las instalaciones, y caminó hacia los casilleros, de donde sacaría algunos cuadernos que había dejado la jornada anterior, una vez hecho esto, caminó rumbo a su salón, mientras lo hacían, alguien le abordó.

— Hola— saludó con simpleza.

— Aomi— susurró con leve sorpresa, la joven le veía sonriente, lo que hizo a Sendoh fruncir el ceño.

— Akira, sobre ayer…— empezó a hablar, pero el muchacho no tardó en interrumpirle.

— Sólo dime si tienes una buena excusa— pronunció firme.

— ¡Claro que si!—respondió como si fuera obvio.

— Entonces dila—musitó frío.

— Fue por mi hermano, ayer llegó MUY cansado del entrenamiento, pronto comenzó a sentirse mal y era porque le dio fiebre, tuve que quedarme cuidándolo toda la noche—mintió fingiendo angustia por el pesar de su hermano— En verdad estaba muy mal— añadió, Sendoh relajó su expresión, la explicación de la joven lo dejaba más tranquilo, había pensado que la joven le había estado tomando el pelo, por lo que la excusa presentada por Aomi, lo dejaba más tranquilo— ¿Me perdonas?—preguntó sonriente mientras levantaba una ceja, el ex Ryonan sonrió levemente.

— ¡A ti te estaba buscando!—una voz se dirigía hacia ellos, tanto Aomi como Akira voltearon a ver quién les hablaba.

— Toru— pronunció con dificultad la joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Me podrías decir donde te metiste anoche niña?—reclamó Hanagata mientras la tomaba de un brazo, Sendoh veía perturbado la espontánea discusión de hermanos.

— Hermano yo…— el nerviosismo de la pelinegra quedaba en evidencia por el flaqueo de su voz.

— ¡Tu nada!... ¿Podrías decirme dónde pasaste la noche? ¡Acaso no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!—reclamó el chico de gafas molesto con su hermana, Sendoh abrió con desmesura sus ojos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó sin pensarlo el ex Ryonan.

— Esta niña no llegó a dormir a casa, no la veía desde ayer—contestó el ex Shoyo, Aomi se sentía dejada en evidencia.

— Entonces ¿No estabas enfermo? ¿Ella no te estaba cuidando?—preguntó aún incrédulo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó con asombro Hanagata.

— Akira yo…— intervino la ojiazul, éste sólo le vio con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza, y sin decir nada, volteó hacia su salón— ¡Akira!—prorrumpió esperando que el muchacho respondiera a sus llamado, sin embargo el muchacho no le dio importancia. Ahora Hanagata le soltó el brazo— ¡Eres un estúpido, lo arruinaste todo!—reprochó la muchacha a su hermano, tras lo cual caminó hacia su salón.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Review:**

**Serena Eternal Star Moon: !Hola! :) Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado "Un Amor Pendiente" y que ahora te esté agradando ésta que es la continuación ****J. Jajaja, creo que el karma de Hanamichi son los Rukawa xD… A falta de uno llega el hermano, ya veremos como sigue eso, porque el pelirrojo comenzará a sentir ciertas inquietudes con su presencia. Y los dos queriendo derrotar a Maki, tienes razón, al parecer son ellos los que tienen memoria de viejo jajaja xD. Bueno, como prometí aquí está el siguiente, lo iba a hacer más extenso pero como prometí tenerlo hoy aquí está. Espero te haya agradado. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar =). **


End file.
